


Зеленый месяц

by MariTotoshka



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Все началось с того, что Монастарио подсел к Диего в таверне. Хотя нет. По здравому размышлению — все началось гораздо раньше.





	

Мужчиной быть — не значит быть любимым.   
Лопе де Вега

Стояла ясная тихая майская ночь, одна из тех редких ночей, когда Зорро не надо было торопиться на выручку невинно осужденным, угнетаемым и преследуемым капитаном. И Диего де ла Вега не собирался упускать подобную возможность нормально выспаться. Однако, похоже, судьба имела на этот счет свои планы.  
Диего уже засыпал, сознание уплывало, то пересекая границу сна и яви, то возвращаясь обратно, еще немного — и сон окончательно бы победил. Но в этот момент с улицы донеслись на редкость отвратительные звуки, которые отдаленно напоминали игру на гитаре, а потом чей-то голос принялся фальшиво выводить нечто, в чем, приложив некоторую долю фантазии, можно было узнать серенаду. Похоже, у кого-то из служанок завелся поклонник. Весьма неумелый, надо признать. Диего пытался прикрыть голову подушкой, но мерзкие звуки легко проходили сквозь нее, сон бежал, напуганный этой какофонией, и Диего не мог его винить. Он встал, накинул халат и вышел на балкон с твердым намерением прогнать незадачливого ухажера, но увидев, кто это, потерял дар речи.  
— Капитан Монастарио, — наконец выдавил он, совершенно потрясенный, — что вы делаете?!

Все началось с того, что Монастарио подсел к Диего в таверне. Хотя нет. По здравому размышлению — все началось гораздо раньше. Еще когда Диего только приехал в Лос-Анджелес, он обратил внимание на то, что капитан ведет себя довольно странно. Пока Диего заполнял бумаги, капитан пытался продемонстрировать ему, насколько хорошо владеет клинком, уверял, что не простит себе, если с Диего что-то случится, и смеялся. Слишком много смеялся.  
Диего решил было, что это характер, но после обратил внимание, что так Монастарио вел себя только с ним. Он говорил с ним куда более мягко, чем мог говорить военный с изнеженным богатеньким доном, все время так или иначе искал его общества, норовил прикоснуться невзначай...  
А не далее как сегодня днем подсел в таверне и приказал принести вина.  
— Позвольте мне угостить вас, де ла Вега, — сказал он, улыбаясь и наклоняясь к Диего.  
— Спасибо, капитан, — вежливо отказался тот, — но я уже собирался уходить.  
— Нет-нет, прошу вас, — Монастарио удержал его, положив руку на предплечье. — Всего один тост.  
Диего остался. Его мучило подозрение, что вино, с таким пылом предлагаемое ему, отравлено. Но Монастарио пил с ним из одной бутылки, а свой бокал Диего не выпускал из рук.  
— За вас, де ла Вега, — Монастарио поднял бокал. — За ваше благородство и учтивость.  
Диего едва удержался от того, чтобы ущипнуть себя. Быть не могло, чтобы капитан в самом деле произнес эти слова. Пить за себя было неловко, за Монастарио — немыслимо.  
— За благородство и учтивость всех испанских донов! — выкрутился наконец Диего.  
Но Монастарио, уже успевший сделать глоток покачал головой.  
— Нет, де ла Вега, вы — особенный.  
К счастью, именно в этот момент в таверну вошел Бернардо, и Диего откланялся, отговорившись тем, что ему в самом деле пора и он дожидался лишь своего слугу.  
Бернардо, рассчитывавший тоже пропустить бокал вина, был весьма разочарован.  
Что же до Диего, то он списал странное поведение Монастарио на солнечный удар — жара в самом деле стояла невероятная — и попытался выкинуть его слова из головы. И ему это почти удалось, но теперь его ждала новая странность — Монастарио с гитарой под его балконом.

— Что вы делаете?!  
— Пою вам серенаду, — Монастарио прервал свое кошмарное пение, но продолжил перебирать струны гитары. Видит Бог, несчастный инструмент заслуживал лучшего обращения.  
— Мне?! — Диего вытаращился на капитана в изумлении. Похоже, тот окончательно лишился рассудка.  
В ответ Монастарио лишь кивнул и — вот это совершенно точно было излишним — снова начал петь.  
— Прекратите, бога ради! — не выдержал Диего.  
Монастарио замолчал, посмотрел на него искоса, словно раздумывая.  
— А вы ко мне спуститесь?  
— Что угодно, только замолчите! — ответил Диего, потуже завязывая пояс халата и возвращаясь в комнату. И речи быть не могло, чтобы вылезать через балкон. Ничего, Монастарио подождет, пока он выйдет из дома как все нормальные люди. Слава Богу, что слуги спят в дальнем крыле, а дона Алехандро, если уж тот уснул, не разбудить даже выстрелом над ухом, — не хватало только, чтобы кто-то еще увидел, что вытворяет Монастарио.  
Диего далеко не сразу понял, какую ошибку он совершил. Нет, Монастарио наконец-то перестал терзать гитару, поставил ее, аккуратно прислонив к стене дома. Но теперь он начал говорить.  
— Вы сделали эту ночь светлее своим появлением, — выдал Монастарио, прижимая руку к груди.   
Диего все-таки ущипнул себя тайком — столь причудливое искажение реальности могло быть только в сне. Но Монастарио не исчез.  
— Может, вы объясните мне, что здесь происходит? — потребовал Диего.  
— А на что это похоже? — фыркнул в ответ Монастарио. — Я пытаюсь за вами ухаживать.  
— Вы рехнулись, капитан? — спросил Диего, отбросив вежливость. Такого ответа он точно не ожидал. — Забыли, что я мужчина?  
— Вовсе нет, — покачал головой Монастарио. — С самого первого дня, с того момента, как я впервые увидел вас, де ла Вега, я сразу понял, что вы не чужды подобного рода удовольствиям. Но вы не понимали моих намеков, и я решил действовать открыто.  
Диего словно обожгло. О да, он, мягко выражаясь, был не чужд. И, надо признать, впервые увидев Монастарио, он не мог не отметить его великолепную фигуру, завораживающие голубые глаза и бешеный нрав — оставалось только гадать, какие причудливые формы он принимал в постели. Будь ситуация иной — и Диего раздумывал бы не о том, как обдурить коменданта, а как затащить его в постель. Но он быстро выкинул из головы подобные мысли. От них не было никакого прока, впереди ждало долгое изматывающее противостояние, жизнь под маской — и днем, и ночью.  
Но Диего просчитался. Выбранный им образ поэта и неженки не оставлял сомнений, с тем же успехом Диего мог выйти на главную площадь Лос-Анджелеса и во всеуслышание заявить, что предпочитает мужчин. Хотя в этом случае ему бы грозила смертная казнь, а так все лишь догадывались, но повода привлечь его к ответственности формально не было. Еще и поэтому так бушевал отец. Не только то, что его сын отвергал даже саму мысль о насилии, выводило дона Алехандро из себя. Он не желал смириться с тем, что его сын не будет волочиться за женщинами и, что было весьма вероятно, не оставит наследника. Увы, насчет этого он не ошибался.  
Монастарио тоже все понял верно. И решил — подумать только — ухаживать за Диего, как за сеньоритой.  
Последнюю мысль Диего произнес вслух.  
— Знаете, капитан, — продолжил он, — это даже оскорбительно.  
Монастарио нахмурился.  
— Вот как?  
— Конечно. Что бы вы там себе ни надумали, я не девушка, я — кабальеро. И мое сердце не станет таять от комплиментов. И да, серенады, особенно исполненные столь фальшиво, я тоже не люблю. Придумайте что-нибудь получше!  
И, пока Монастарио пытался осмыслить его слова, Диего развернулся и ушел в дом.  
Вообще-то он прекрасно понимал замешательство Монастарио. Как, собственно, ухаживать за кабальеро? Вряд ли кто-то мог ответить на это вопрос. Самому Диего тоже не приходилось делать ничего подобного. Всегда было достаточно короткого обмена взглядами, незаметного рукопожатия, обоюдного желания. Но Монастарио сам решил все усложнить. И Диего не собирался облегчать ему задачу.

На следующий день Монастарио явился снова. На этот раз — с предложением совершить верховую прогулку. Вероятно, это ему показалось более приемлемым в случае ухаживания за кабальеро.  
— Верховая езда — это так утомительно, — закапризничал Диего, — даже не знаю, смогу ли я это вынести...  
— А вы говорите, что не похожи на сеньориту, — рассмеялся Монастарио.  
Это было уже слишком.  
— Ваши слова задели меня, капитан. Пожалуй, я отклоню ваше предложение, — сухо произнес Диего.  
Видимо, Монастарио понял, что он не шутит.  
— Простите меня, де ла Вега, — сказал он, положив руку на плечо Диего. Сжал зубы, а потом, словно через силу, добавил, — Я был не прав.  
Добиться от капитана Монастарио признания того, что он в чем-то был не прав, — о, это было серьезно. Диего не думал, что это вообще возможно. Что ж, ради такого стоило смягчиться.  
— Хорошо, капитан, — улыбнулся Диего. — Я составлю вам компанию.  
Некоторое время они ехали молча. Монастарио, казалось, все еще переживал тот факт, что ему пришлось извиняться, и Диего решил, что он может помочь ему еще немного.  
— Вы бывали в Испании, капитан? — спросил он, задавая тему для беседы.  
Монастарио кивнул.  
— Я родом оттуда. Всю жизнь служил испанской короне и в благодарность получил этот пост.   
В голосе его Диего уловил горечь.  
— Вам здесь не нравится? — спросил он.  
Монастарио неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Получив назначение, я был счастлив. Стать комендантом целого города, подальше от бдительного королевского ока — разве не мечта? Но чем дольше я здесь нахожусь, тем больше мне кажется, что я ошибался — это не благодарность, скорее уж я впал в немилость.  
Монастарио не произнес слов “захолустье” или “дыра”, но этого и не было нужно. Диего отлично понимал, что по сравнению с блестящей Испанией Лос-Анджелес не производил особого впечатления.  
— Могу вас понять, — искренне признался он. — Хоть я и уроженец этих мест, но, после того как шесть лет провел в Мадриде, никак не могу привыкнуть.   
— Вы там учились?  
— Да, — кивнул Диего. — Отец считает, что хорошее образование можно получить только в Испании. Он надеялся, что уж там-то сделают из меня настоящего мужчину.  
Отец был прав, но этого Диего говорить не собирался. Если бы он мог, он бы рассказал, что так и произошло, что именно в Испании он научился не только использовать свой ум, но и сражаться, и любить. Но его маска требовала совсем других слов.  
— Так что он отправил меня в Мадрид, и мне пришлось подчиниться, хотел я того или нет.  
— Вам понравилось там? — уточнил Монастарио.  
— О да, ведь Мадрид — это столица испанской культуры, — живо отозвался Диего. — Лучшие художники, лучшие музыканты и поэты, а какая там архитектура…  
Монастарио усмехнулся — чего еще ожидать от де ла Веги? Сам-то он вряд ли обращал внимание на архитектуру.  
— А что для вас Мадрид, капитан?  
— Вечные интриги, дуэли на каждом шагу, грязь под копытами лошадей, — ответил Монастарио после недолгого раздумья.  
— Не похоже, чтобы вы скучали по Испании, капитан, — усмехнулся Диего.  
Монастарио быстро взглянул на него, но Диего не смог понять, что означал этот взгляд.  
— А вы, де ла Вега?  
Вопрос ударил по самому больному. Диего скучал. По шумному Мадриду, где было так легко затеряться в толпе. Где можно было оставаться самим собой — искусным фехтовальщиком, не боящимся бросить вызов первому встречному, потому что нет ни одного шанса, чтобы он, Диего де ла Вега, проиграл. Душа любой компании, там он знал каждый переулок, там он жил, дыша полной грудью. Друзья, любовники, бесконечные пирушки и прогулки по ночному городу до самого рассвета, когда улицы укутывал такой густой туман, что становилось невозможно различить камни мостовой под ногами, — в Мадриде у Диего было все, чего он только мог пожелать. Здесь же, в Лос-Анджелесе — вечно недовольный им отец, двойная жизнь и постоянная головная боль: что еще выдумает Монастарио.  
Подъехав к ручью, возле которого росли несколько деревьев, они остановились и спешились. Только тогда Диего понял, что так и не ответил на вопрос. Впрочем, это было и не нужно.  
— Не грустите, Диего, — неожиданно мягко сказал Монастарио и привлек его к себе.  
Неожиданное сочувствие, а может, то, что он увидел в глазах Монастарио отражение своей тоски — так или иначе, Диего не стал сопротивляться. Губы Монастарио коснулись его губ, нежно и настойчиво, и Диего прикрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй. Ему хотелось хоть на мгновение забыть, что он в Лос-Анджелесе, что безжалостное Калифорнийское солнце, кажется, норовит выжечь самую душу, и не было способа лучше, чем полностью отдаться ощущениям того, как ласкают его чужие губы. Не раздумывая, Диего запустил пальцы в волосы Монастарио, слегка сжал, не давая отстраниться, и почувствовал, как тот изумленно выдохнул в ответ. Такой страсти от изнеженного де ла Веги он явно не ожидал.  
Обратно они возвращались молча. В душе Диего царило смятение. Конечно, это был всего лишь поцелуй, но стало ясно как день, что он не прочь продолжить, да что там — жаждет продолжения столь же сильно, как и сам Монастарио. Если бы тот пришел чуть позже, ночью, Диего бы не устоял. У него слишком давно никого не было, и его слишком сильно влекло к Монастарио.  
К счастью, тот был занят очередным сражением с Зорро. И это, конечно, не имело никакого отношения к тому, что Диего хотел удержать его подальше от своего дома в эту ночь.

Когда Монастарио приехал на следующий день, Диего только выбрался из постели, хотя время и перевалило за полдень. После ночных приключений ему нужно было как следует отоспаться. Что ж, маска ленивого дона лучше всего подходила для того, чтобы спать до обеда. А вот капитан Монастарио такой возможности не имел. После бессонной ночи он выглядел уставшим, и Диего впервые подумал о том, насколько мучительным для коменданта мог быть такой ритм жизни. Но вместо того чтобы обрадоваться — рано или поздно недосып сделает свое дело, и капитан начнет совершать ошибки, справиться с ним будет легко, — ощутил внезапный укол вины.  
— Я приехал выпить с вами вина, — сообщил Монастарио, входя в гостиную и бросая на стол перчатки.  
— Моего вина? — поднял брови Диего.  
— Вы же кабальеро, — Монастарио пожал плечами.  
Что ж, определенно, за сеньоритами так не ухаживают.  
Диего сам принес вино, разлил по бокалам, и они расположились в соседних креслах.  
— Отец был бы крайне недоволен, узнай он, что я принимаю вас как гостя, — сообщил Диего, вертя бокал в руках. Для алкоголя, вообще говоря, было еще рановато.  
— О, отцовский гнев, — хитро сощурился Монастарио и сделал глоток, — вечная опасность.  
Диего против воли рассмеялся. И правда.  
— Ваше счастье, что дон Алехандро уехал в пуэбло.  
Монастарио кивнул.  
— Я видел его там. Потому и решил навестить вас.  
Они помолчали немного, разговор не клеился. Монастарио откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза.   
— Вы же любите поэзию, Диего, может, прочтете мне что-нибудь? — спросил он, сдерживая зевоту.  
Стоило возразить, что по правилам стихи читает тот, кто ухаживает, но Диего прикусил язык — у них ведь все было не по правилам. Он встал, выбрал на книжной полке томик любимых стихов, но затем посмотрел на Монастарио и передумал.  
— Вы и так клюете носом, капитан, — Диего вернул книгу на полку. — Поэзия окончательно вас усыпит. Разрешите, я вам лучше сыграю.  
В ответ Монастарио лишь неопределенно пожал плечами: для него, очевидно, что поэзия, что музыка — один дьявол.  
Но когда пальцы Диего забегали по клавишам, Монастарио неожиданно напрягся. Открыл глаза, наклонился вперед, впившись взглядом в Диего. Такое внимание и льстило, и немного пугало, так что Диего едва не ошибся несколько раз.  
— Вам понравилось? — немного нервно спросил он, закончив играть.  
— О да, — ответил Монастарио, вставая.  
— Не знал, что вы любите музыку, — Диего тоже встал, чувствуя, что ничем хорошим или, по крайней мере, приличным этот разговор не закончится.  
— К черту музыку, — Монастарио не сводил с него взгляда и подходил все ближе. — Ваши руки, Диего… Такие ловкие, такие умелые. Не сомневаюсь, что ваши таланты не исчерпываются игрой на пианино.  
Произнося это, Монастарио поднес его руку к губам и едва коснулся кончиков пальцев. Кровь бросилась Диего в голову. Этот жест, этот намек — все было чересчур, он не мог этого вынести. Он сам привлек к себе Монастарио, сам поцеловал его. И этот поцелуй был совсем другим — не нежным, нет, страстным, яростным, и от него вело голову. Быть может, потому, что на губах и языке Монастарио все еще оставался вкус вина. Это было настоящее сумасшествие — целоваться вот так, в гостиной, куда в любой момент мог войти кто-то еще. Диего знал это, и острое чувство опасности подхлестывало его страсть. Он чувствовал, что уже возбужден, и знал, что Монастарио — тоже. Не то чтобы форменные бриджи могли это скрыть. Диего был готов прямо сейчас расстегнуть их и показать, на что в самом деле способны его руки. Но одна простая мысль удержала его, и, увы, это была не мысль о том, что вот-вот вернется отец. Диего пришло в голову, что стоит ему это сделать — и игра закончится. А он уже начал получать удовольствие от того, как за ним ухаживают. От — черт возьми, он в самом деле это подумал? — общения с Монастарио. Сдаться сейчас означало лишиться всего этого.   
Так что Диего отступил на шаг, разрывая поцелуй.  
— Вам лучше уйти, — хрипло сказал он. — Скоро вернется отец.  
Монастарио кивнул. По губам его блуждала загадочная улыбка. Кажется, он наслаждался происходящим ничуть не меньше Диего.

Диего задавался вопросом, как долго они оба смогут ходить вокруг да около. Пара совместных верховых прогулок? Еще один визит на бокал вина? Хорошо хоть в этот вечер Монастарио был слишком вымотан, чтобы явиться вновь под балкон Диего. По крайней мере, тот так думал. И жестоко ошибался.  
Тихий стук в балконную дверь застал Диего в тот момент, когда он уже забирался под одеяло. Сердце замерло, а потом понеслось вскачь. Конечно же, за дверью был Монастарио.   
— Я так больше не могу, де ла Вега, — в сумерках было не разглядеть выражение лица, но голос его был непривычно серьезным. — Просто не выдержу больше.  
Монастарио стоял так близко, что Диего чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Тело отреагировало мгновенно, словно только и ждало этого момента.  
— Черт бы вас побрал, капитан, — хрипло ответил Диего, пропуская его в комнату.  
— Энрике, — ответил тот, запуская пальцы в волосы Диего, заставляя его откинуть голову. — Хочу, чтобы ты звал меня по имени, — он коснулся губами неистово бьющейся жилки на его шее.   
Диего сглотнул. Назвать Монастарио по имени казалось чем-то слишком интимным, куда более интимным, чем то, что должно было сейчас произойти между ними. В конце концов, секс — всего лишь секс, но произнести имя человека — все равно что признать: ты жаждешь не просто телесного удовольствия, ты хочешь именно его, и только его. А это уже серьезно. Ни одного из своих любовников Диего не звал по имени, ни в постели, ни вне ее. Стоило ли сделать исключение в этот раз?   
Горячее дыхание на шее обжигало, Монастарио не отпускал его, но и не продолжал, дожидаясь ответа.  
Диего сглотнул.  
— Да, Энрике, — хрипло сказал он наконец, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. Это непросто ему далось. Дальше было легче.  
Они лихорадочно раздевали друг друга, то и дело касаясь обнаженной кожи, целуясь — яростно, страстно, пока не заканчивался воздух в легких. Невозможно было насытиться, невозможно прерваться. И когда они добрались до постели, оба обнаженные, не было ни нежности, ни ласки, только неистовое желание — общее, у обоих. Прижимая их члены друг к другу, Диего двигал ладонью, вцепившись другой рукой в волосы Энрике, глядя ему в глаза.   
— Хотел узнать, на что способны мои руки? — шептал он, задыхаясь.   
Слишком много было всего: острое удовольствие, вспыхивающее при каждом движении, чужая твердая плоть под ладонью, негромкие стоны, сбивающееся дыхание. Так ярко, так сладко. И быстро. Слишком быстро. Диего был бы даже разочарован, не будь ему так хорошо.   
Совершенно разомлев, он лежал с закрытыми глазами, пока Энрике задумчиво изучал его тело кончиками пальцев.  
— У тебя неплохая фигура для поэта, — хмыкнул тот, проводя ладонью по бедру Диего.  
Беспокойство — а если он догадается? — на миг кольнуло и отступило.  
— Наше тело — храм, — ответил Диего словами из священного писания. — Было бы неправильно запускать себя… И потом, ты видел античные скульптуры?..  
Он приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Но продолжить не смог — Энрике поцеловал его, видимо испугавшись лекции о скульптурах. И зря, Диего на самом деле не собирался подробно о них рассказывать — может, потому, что, к сожалению, именно в эту область особо не вникал. Хотя нет, поцеловал его Энрике, конечно, не зря. На этот раз они никуда не торопились, и можно было ласкать друг друга, медленно, вдумчиво. Оказалось, что у Энрике невероятно чувствительные соски, а если провести языком по нежной коже за ухом, то он окончательно потеряет голову.  
Когда же напряжение достигло пика, Диего остановил Энрике, готового продемонстрировать, на что способны теперь уже его руки.  
— Масло, — сказал он, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. — У меня есть масло.  
— Даже так? — Энрике удивленно поднял брови.  
Диего действительно привез из Мадрида великолепное оливковое масло — и вовсе не потому, что собирался употреблять его в пищу. Как ни мала была вероятность, что в Лос-Анджелесе он сможет найти кого-то, Диего предпочитал быть готовым к любому повороту событий. И был прав.  
Возможно, он слишком спешил. Возможно, не стоило в первую же ночь настолько отдаваться Энрике. Но Диего был не уверен, что первая их ночь не станет и последней: слишком опасной была бы долгая связь здесь, в Калифорнии, где все на виду. Ему не приходило в голову, что Энрике не стал бы затевать целое ухаживание ради одной ночи. Что ему было нужно большее.   
Не рассчитывая на продолжение, Диего собирался получить все удовольствие здесь и сейчас. Он, казалось, уже целую вечность не был ни с кем — вот так. И это было невыносимо. Нестерпимо хотелось почувствовать, как растягивает мышцы чужой член, как он скользит внутри, задевая самую чувствительную точку…  
Диего застонал, насаживаясь на пальцы Энрике — так сильно ему хотелось большего. Он знал, что нельзя торопиться, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но каждая секунда промедления длилась целую вечность. Еще немного — и он начнет умолять. Впрочем, судя по тому, как рвано дышал Энрике, как сильно он закусил губу — ему тоже не терпелось оказаться внутри Диего. И когда это наконец-то произошло, оба застонали от удовольствия. Диего мог только представлять, что чувствует Энрике, сам же он ощущал невероятную заполненность, наслаждение, от которого вело голову. Энрике начал двигаться, и Диего выгнулся в его руках, сжимая зубы, чтобы не застонать в голос. Это было даже лучше, чем он помнил, лучше, чем что-либо еще. Это было то, ради чего вообще стоило жить.  
— Энрике, — шептал он исступленно, — Энрике…  
И слышал, как в ответ тот произносит его имя.  
Оргазм был настолько сильным, что на мгновение Диего словно перестал существовать. А после, открыв глаза, поразился тому, насколько ярким стало все вокруг. Энрике лежал рядом, прижимаясь губами к его плечу, и шептал что-то слишком нежное, слишком ласковое, чтобы Диего в самом деле мог позволить себе это услышать.

На следующий день Диего проснулся один — Монастарио ушел еще ночью, чтобы никто его не заметил, — сладко потянулся, чувствуя приятную ломоту во всем теле. Солнечный свет пробивался сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, время явно перевалило за полдень. В гостиной, куда Диего спустился, надеясь найти кого-нибудь из слуг и раздобыть себе завтрак, как назло, сидел отец.  
Увидев сына, он нарочито громко вздохнул.  
— Диего, неужели ты только проснулся?   
Диего ничего не оставалось, кроме как пожать плечами.  
— Засиделся вчера за интересной книгой, — солгал он, беззащитно улыбаясь, — и вот...  
— Если бы ты вставал рано, то и ложился бы в приличное время, — укоризненно покачал головой Дон Алехандро. Он говорил это едва ли не каждое утро или, вернее, день — если учесть, что Диего редко вставал с восходом солнца. Практически никогда. — Сколько можно проводить ночи с книгами?  
В самом ли деле отец пытался намекнуть, что пора проводить ночи с женщинами, или Диего это только показалось? В любом случае упрек был несправедлив. Обычно по ночам Диего был вынужден перевоплощаться в Зорро, и хорошо если получалось вернуться домой до рассвета. Жертвовать же своим отдыхом ради того, чтобы получить одобрение отца, Диего не собирался — страшно даже представить, насколько это может быть опасно для Зорро.  
Правда, в эту ночь он занимался совсем другим… Диего невольно смутился. Что ж, пусть отец думает, что его слова в кои-то веки достигли цели.

А вечером приехал Монастарио. Диего, всерьез полагавший, что его маленькое приключение закончилось, даже растерялся. Но все же согласился составить ему компанию.  
Заходящее солнце заливало золотистым светом холмы, на ясном небе не было ни облачка, но ветер был уже прохладным. Лошади шли медленным шагом, ступая по золотистой дымке — казалось, вот-вот травинки начнут звенеть, совсем как монеты.   
— Люблю это время, — признался Монастарио. — Словно купаешься в золоте.  
Диего искоса взглянул на него.  
— Да вы поэт, капитан.  
— Вовсе нет, — усмехнулся тот. — Поэт у нас вы, а я, как всегда, думаю лишь о деньгах. Будь эта земля в самом деле золотой — я был бы богат. Не пришлось бы драть тройные налоги и воевать с вашими обожаемыми донами.  
Диего нахмурился.  
— Мне кажется, или вы хотите оскорбить меня, капитан?  
— Всего лишь пытаюсь напомнить, с кем вы связались, — ответил Монастарио, улыбаясь одними губами.  
Диего не нашелся что ответить.  
К гасиенде они вернулись уже в сумерках. Проклиная самого себя за слабость, Диего предложил Монастарио стать его гостем. Выпить бокал вина, поговорить… Но тот лишь покачал головой в ответ.  
— Ваш отец, боюсь, будет не в восторге от моего визита.  
— Прошлой ночью, — пожал плечами Диего, — вы нашли способ не попасться ему на глаза. Что вас остановит сейчас?  
Монастарио расхохотался.  
— Вы правы, де ла Вега, — наконец сказал он, но глаза его все еще смеялись. — Увидимся через пару минут.  
Войдя в дом, Диего коротко поздоровался с отцом и, сославшись на головную боль, поднялся в свою спальню. С ним творилось черт знает что. Он хотел Монастарио так сильно, что все внутренности скручивались в тугой узел. До дрожи, до пелены перед глазами. Словно он был одержим демоном. И имя этому демону было — Энрике. Диего сам, сам позвал его, сам произнес вслух его проклятое имя, позволил себе попасть под его власть! Сам пригласил в свой дом, в свою постель… В свою душу?  
Ведь правда забыл, задвинул куда-то на самый край сознания тот факт, что Монастарио вообще-то его враг. И рано или поздно он снова сделает что-нибудь такое, что Зорро придется мчаться сквозь ночь.  
Долго ждать не пришлось — утром пришли известия из пуэбло. Вечером минувшего дня падре Фелипе был арестован и брошен в тюрьму. Присланные Монастарио солдаты потребовали, чтобы миссия уплатила налоги немедленно. Естественно, необходимой суммы у монахов не было. Падре умолял дать отсрочку — не далее чем через пару недель поспеют апельсины, миссия всегда продает урожай и платит налоги с этих денег, — но тщетно.   
Если бы только Диего не был так занят тем, что любезничал с комендантом, если бы только он узнал о случившемся сразу, все можно было бы решить миром и падре Фелипе не пришлось бы проводить ночь в тюрьме.  
Что ж, раз одна его личность совершила такую ошибку, исправлять придется другой. Зорро предстояло вытащить падре из тюрьмы, и задача эта была довольно сложной. Нечего было и ожидать, что падре, человек весьма почтенного возраста, сможет взобраться по стене, а тем более спуститься вниз. А значит, задача становилась куда более сложной…

Вечером, когда сумерки уже раздумывали, не превратиться ли в полноценную ночную темноту, а порядочные горожане укладывались в постель, сонную тишину пуэбло Лос-Анджелес вспорол грохот лошадиных копыт — на полном скаку всадник в черной маске влетел на площадь перед гарнизоном. Только очень внимательный наблюдатель мог бы заметить, что за ним по пятам трусит еще одна лошадь.  
— Зорро! Зорро здесь! — успел выкрикнуть часовой, прежде чем разбойник сбил его с ног.   
Этого крика оказалось достаточно, чтобы поднять на ноги весь гарнизон и — спугнуть Зорро. Он понесся прочь, и уланы, поспешно вскочившие на лошадей, бросились в погоню. Гарнизон остался беззащитным.   
Что ж, это первый и последний раз, наверняка этот урок они запомнят. Так размышлял Зорро, возвращавшийся обратно на неприметной пегой кобыле. Ворота гарнизона были открыты, но во дворе — неожиданный сюрприз — его ждал капитан Монастарио.   
— Ага! — воскликнул он, торжествуя. — Так и знал, что ты вернешься!  
Зорро покачал головой.   
— Приятно знать, что тебя ждут, — заметил он, спешиваясь и обнажая шпагу.  
Диего, честно говоря, надеялся избежать поединка с капитаном. Он рассчитывал, что тот первым бросится в погоню и ему не придется скрещивать шпаги со своим любовником. К счастью, Зорро было плевать на чувства, у Зорро была одна цель, и ничто не могло встать на его пути. Даже Монастарио.   
Диего был уверен в этом ровно до того момента, как обнаружил, что Зорро дерется куда осторожнее, чем обычно. Что каждый его выпад построен так, чтобы не ранить ненароком своего противника, чтобы капитан точно сумел отразить его. Проклятье! В бешенстве Зорро выбил шпагу из рук капитана, приставил клинок к его горлу.  
— Ключи! — прорычал он.  
Монастарио швырнул связку ему в лицо, но Зорро даже не дернулся, перехватив их в воздухе свободной рукой.   
Пара минут — и место падре Фелипе в камере занял сам Монастарио, немедленно вцепившийся в решетку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
— Ты за это ответишь! — прошипел он в бессильной ярости.  
Зорро поклонился.  
— Непременно, капитан, — ответил он, бросая ключи на землю.  
Падре Фелипе уже сел на лошадь, пора было уходить, но Торнадо еще не успел вернуться. После недолгого раздумья Зорро вывел из конюшни единственную оставшуюся там лошадь — белого коня капитана. Конь с подозрением косился на него, но все же позволил себя оседлать.  
— Не смей! Не смей, мерзавец! — воскликнул капитан, тщетно пытаясь выломать дверь камеры. — Будь ты проклят!  
Его крик эхом отдавался в ушах Зорро.  
Ярость Монастарио можно было понять — его конь был великолепен. Но Зорро не собирался воровать его. Верный Торнадо ждал его на выезде из Лос-Анджелеса. Он увел за собой солдат, несясь быстрее молнии, тем более что на его спине не было всадника. А затем замедлил бег, аккуратно сошел с дороги, спрятался в небольшой роще, подождал, пока погоня пронесется следом — и вернулся обратно в Лос-Анджелес. Зорро сам научил Торнадо этому хитрому трюку и очень этим гордился.   
Спешившись, Зорро хлопнул коня Монастарио по крупу.  
— Домой, возвращайся домой!  
Недоуменно взглянув на него — все же люди такие странные! — белый конь неторопливо пошел обратно в гарнизон. Торнадо ревниво смотрел ему вслед. “Вот так спасай хозяйскую шкуру, — читалось у него на морде. — Только отвернешься — а он уже нашел себе другого!”  
— У вас очень умный конь, сеньор Зорро, — заметил падре Фелипе, следовавший за Зорро по пятам и обнаруживший, что тот успел сменить лошадь.  
— Это верно, — усмехнулся Зорро и погладил благодарно всхрапнувшего коня по носу. Однако обольщаться не стоило — одних комплиментов было недостаточно, чтобы заслужить прощение.  
Падре Фелипе тем временем не торопился уезжать.  
— Спасибо вам, сеньор, — сказал он задумчиво, — но боюсь, все это было напрасно. Завтра солдаты явятся снова, и лучше мне, пожалуй, вернуться прямо сейчас, чем опять подвергаться такому унижению…  
— Поезжайте в миссию, падре, — прервал его Зорро. — И ни о чем не беспокойтесь. Я не единственный ваш друг.  
Вскочив в седло, он пришпорил Торнадо и помчался прочь — солдаты должны были уже сообразить, что их обманули, и не хотелось столкнуться с ними на обратном пути. Он искренне надеялся, что падре Фелипе последует его совету.  
А утром, когда солнце только-только взошло из-за горизонта, в миссию приехал дон Диего де ла Вега, крайне недовольный тем, что ему пришлось вставать в такую рань, и вручил падре увесистый мешок с золотом — в счет будущего урожая. Он опередил солдат всего на несколько минут.  
Из миссии Диего отправился в пуэбло — выспаться уже не вышло, так хоть пропустить стаканчик вина в таверне, узнать городские новости. В Лос-Анджелесе не привыкли видеть дона Диего в столь ранний час, прохожие раскланивались, не скрывая удивления, а хозяин таверны и вовсе чуть не выронил стакан, который как раз протирал.  
Холодный гаспачо и тортилья немного примирили Диего с жизнью, он как раз наливал себе вино, когда в таверну вошел Монастарио. Посетителей было немного, и, заметив Диего, Монастарио направился к нему. Сел, брезгливо отодвинув пустую тарелку, кивнул в ответ на приветствие и, казалось, задумался о чем-то своем.  
Миловидная официантка хотела было подойти к нему, но Монастарио столь мрачно на нее посмотрел, что девушка предпочла скрыться за стойкой.   
— Встали не с той ноги, капитан? — поинтересовался Диего.   
Монастарио фыркнул.  
— Я не собирался обирать вас, де ла Вега. Какого черта вы вмешиваетесь?  
Диего неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Мы всегда покупаем часть урожая у миссии, у них отличные апельсины, вы должны как-нибудь попробовать.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — пробурчал Монастарио. — Иногда мне кажется, что вы заодно с этим бандитом.  
— Падре Фелипе я знаю с детства, — осторожно начал Диего. — Он, если хотите, мой друг. И я не могу сказать, что огорчился, когда узнал, что Зорро освободил его…  
— Ваш Зорро — мерзавец! — взвился Монастарио. — Мои уланы полночи гонялись за ним, а он выпрыгнул, как черт из табакерки, посреди гарнизона и увел моего коня!  
Диего удивленно поднял брови.  
— Не знал, что Зорро — конокрад.  
— Да он сам дьявол!  
Монастарио спохватился, что говорит слишком громко, и замолчал. Несколько минут он только тяжело дышал, яростно сверкая глазами.  
— Конь вернулся, — сказал он наконец. — Но на этот раз Зорро оскорбил меня слишком сильно. Клянусь, я убью его собственными руками!  
Ненависть в голосе Монастарио была столь сильна, что невозможно было ему не поверить. И вот что странно: хотя капитан говорил о Зорро, о своем заклятом враге, Диего почувствовал себя задетым. Давайте, хотелось сказать ему, вот он я, к вашим услугам. Все еще готовы меня убить?  
— Какое ужасное утро! — сказал он вместо этого. — Мало того, что мне пришлось вставать ни свет ни заря, так еще и вы говорите мне о таких страшных вещах! Не желаю ничего слышать об убийствах. Простите, капитан, сегодня вы просто невыносимы!  
Диего встал, бросил на стол несколько монет и покинул таверну, не дожидаясь ответа Монастарио. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы пустить лошадь в галоп, настолько он был взбешен. Но его маска требовала неторопливой и аккуратной езды, так что он ехал, сжав зубы и натянуто улыбаясь встречающимся на пути сеньорам и сеньоритам. Впрочем, те наверняка списали неестественность его улыбки на слишком раннее пробуждение.  
По дороге к гасиенде Диего то и дело попадались люди, не было и речи о том, чтобы выместить свою злость быстрой скачкой. Он и сам не мог понять, что происходит. Почему реакция Монастарио на его вторую личность вызвала настолько сильное бешенство. Монастарио не знал — и слава Богу! — что под маской Зорро скрывается Диего. Будь это кто-то другой — и Диего лишь посмеялся бы над тем, что обещание убить брошено прямо ему в лицо, что собеседник не знает: тот, чьей смерти он жаждет, сидит прямо перед ним. Но только не с Монастарио. О том, что это могло означать, Диего предпочитал не думать.  
На гасиенде его встретил дон Алехандро. Узнав, что Диего купил часть урожая миссии, он пришел в изумление.  
— Что за глупость, Диего! — воскликнул он. — Будто у нас нет своих апельсинов. Право, иногда ты меня поражаешь.  
— Успокойся, отец, — улыбаясь, ответил Диего. — Это была всего лишь хитрость. Помнишь, Монастарио арестовал падре Фелипе?..  
Разобравшись, в чем дело, дон Алехандро пришел в восторг.  
— Диего, мальчик мой, — он торжествующе похлопал сына по плечу, — ты совсем не так безнадежен, как я думал! Полагаю, при должном старании из тебя еще выйдет толк.  
— Спасибо, отец, — сдержанно поблагодарил Диего, отчаянно пытаясь не расхохотаться.  
— Знаешь, — дон Алехандро заговорщически сжал его руку и наклонился ближе, —пожалуй, я могу научить тебя фехтовать, а?  
— Н-нет, право, не стоит… — сконфуженно промямлил Диего, но отец ответил ему громогласным: “Ха!” — и, еще раз хлопнув по плечу, ушел, не став слушать никаких возражений.

К вечеру Диего почти забыл, что злился на Монастарио. Утренняя выходка стала казаться ребячеством. Все это определенно не стоило того, чтобы лишаться хорошего любовника. Может, еще день — и он бы начал раздумывать над тем, что стоит как-то загладить свою вину, но Монастарио не дал ему такого шанса.   
Диего, вымотанный и бурной ночью, и столь рано начавшимся днем, лег, едва лишь стемнело. И заснул так крепко, что далеко не сразу услышал стук в балконную дверь. Пошатываясь со сна, он открыл ее и недоуменно уставился на стоящего на пороге Монастарио.  
— Какого… — начал было он, но Монастарио прижал палец к его губам.  
— Тш-ш!  
Он проскользнул в комнату, нахмурился.  
— Есть у вас свеча, де ла Вега?  
— Подите к черту! — простонал Диего, совершенно забывший о том, что хотел быть мягче с ним. Спать хотелось зверски.  
Он рухнул обратно в постель, надеясь, что его оставят в покое. Не тут-то было.  
Монастарио после недолгих поисков зажег свечу, стоявшую на прикроватной тумбочке, и сел на постель рядом с Диего.  
— Вот, — сказал он, прокашлявшись. — Послушайте.   
_На рассвете в мае,  
Месяце зеленом,   
Трелям соловьиным   
Поле вторит звоном._  
От неожиданности Диего приподнялся, распахнув глаза и уставился на Монастарио. Конечно же, тот читал с листа, причем, судя по виду, вырванного из книги, но он, черт возьми, читал ему стихи!  
— Ты здоров? — в изумлении спросил Диего. — Где ты это взял?  
— Не хочешь дослушать? — почти обиженно отозвался Монастарио. — Там в конце еще есть прекрасные строки:  
 _Для влюбленных в мае  
Счастье вновь наступит…_  
— Я знаю, — отмахнулся Диего, пораженный до глубины души. — Это мой любимый поэт, но… Как?  
Монастарио хмыкнул и, не скрывая гордости, признался:  
— Та книга, которую ты взял, собираясь мне прочесть. Я запомнил автора; как понимаешь, это было нетрудно, учитывая, что он — твой однофамилец.  
Диего фыркнул — вот уж в самом деле.  
— Достать книгу, конечно, было нелегко, — продолжил Монастарио, — пришлось ехать в миссию, просить у падре Фелипе разрешения посетить библиотеку…  
Диего невольно расхохотался, представив реакцию несчастного священника: вот только что комендант пытался его арестовать, а теперь смиренно просит дать почитать пару книжек.  
— И ты не нашел ничего лучше, чем выдернуть страницу?  
Монастарио оскорбленно поморщился.   
— Что мне оставалось? На то, чтобы переписывать, не было времени. Надеюсь, господь простит мне этот грех, — добавил он с показным смирением.  
— Боюсь, — покачал головой Диего, — на твоей совести есть и более тяжкие грехи.  
Произнося это, он обнял Монастарио за плечи, провел ладонью по волосам.  
— Вот как? — уточнил тот, склоняясь ближе к Диего. — Какие же?  
— Дай подумать… — Диего уже шептал, почти касаясь губами его губ. — Как насчет мужеложства?  
— О, милый Диего, — усмехнулся Монастарио в ответ. — Этот грех ты делишь со мной.  
— И делаю это с удовольствием, — согласился Диего, целуя его и увлекая за собой на постель.

Чуть позже они лежали рядом, Диего устроил голову на плече у Монастарио и в полусне чувствовал, как тот перебирает его волосы.  
— Как тебя звала мать? — вдруг спросил Монастарио.  
Диего поморщился. Не только потому, что вопрос был больным — ему совершенно не хотелось сейчас говорить.  
— Никак. Она умерла при родах.  
— Прости.  
После паузы Монастарио продолжил:  
— А няня? У тебя же была няня?  
Конечно была. Вспомнив толстушку Эсперансу, Диего невольно улыбнулся.  
— В основном маленьким дьяволом, — ответил он совершенно искренне.  
Малышом Диего норовил удрать при любом удобном случае — забраться на дерево, в заброшенный колодец, убежать в поле к пастухам, которые учили его ездить на лошади, совершенно не задумываясь о том, не рановато ли начинать в четыре года. Бедная Эсперанса сбивалась с ног, разыскивая непутевого отпрыска рода де ла Вега. А потом грозила всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми карами, которые непременно должны были обрушиться на него, если он еще раз заставит ее волноваться. Увы, без толку.  
— Ты был несносным ребенком? — удивился Монастарио. — Кто бы мог подумать.  
— Все дети несносны, — пожал плечами Диего, запоздало спохватившись, что не стоило давать Монастарио повод для подозрений.  
— И все же, — не унимался тот, — не всегда ведь она была столь сурова?  
— Когда я был милым, — неохотно признался Диего, — она звала меня Диегито.  
Не так уж и часто это бывало, честно говоря.  
— Диегито… — произнес Монастарио, словно пробуя имя на вкус.  
— О нет, — Диего похолодел, поняв к чему он клонит. — Нет, нет, даже не вздумай!  
Монастарио рассмеялся.  
— Как скажешь.  
Честно говоря, Диего не ожидал, что он согласится так легко. Надо же было придумать — выпытывать его детское имя, только чтобы подразнить. Или же… Диего старательно гнал от себя эту мысль, но не хотел ли Монастарио всерьез найти способ называть его ласково? Нет, такое было просто невозможно. Впрочем, в той же самой мере, как и Монастарио, добровольно читающий стихи. Диего попытался представить, как тот является в миссию — не требовать, нет, смиренно просить, и ему стало страшно. Насколько серьезно был настроен Монастарио, если сумел так обуздать свою гордость ради него?  
— Хочешь, я научу тебя играть на гитаре? — невпопад спросил Диего.  
Пальцы Монастарио, перебиравшие его волосы, на мгновение замерли.  
— Считаешь, это мне еще пригодится?  
— Считаю, что каждый испанец должен уметь обращаться с гитарой, — пафосно ответил Диего.

Спустя пару дней дон Алехандро воплотил свою угрозу в жизнь и попытался научить Диего фехтовать. Естественно, безрезультатно. Но Диего так вошел в роль неумехи, что натурально споткнулся и в кровь ссадил ладони об камни, которыми был вымощен задний двор гасиенды. Диего страшно злился на самого себя — угораздило же столь бестолково пораниться! Хорошо еще, что Зорро всегда носит перчатки и никто не заметит ссадин на его руках. Все же тело у них было одно на двоих: если де ла Вега повредит ногу, а Зорро начнет хромать, подозрения будут неизбежны. Так что обычно Диего всячески старался избегать ран любого рода. И так подставиться было невероятно глупо.  
Вот почему он несколько раздраженно предъявил свои ладони Монастарио той же ночью.  
— Увы, Энрике, — закончил он рассказ о своем злоключении, как всегда запнувшись перед тем, как произнести имя, — сегодня мои руки совершенно бесполезны.  
В ответ Монастарио поднес его ладонь к губам и нежно коснулся одной из ссадин.  
— Мои, к счастью, в полном порядке, — сказал он, улыбаясь.  
И доказал это со всей возможной тщательностью.  
Однако уроки игры на гитаре пришлось отложить. Но Диего не забыл о своем обещании. Не сказать чтобы Монастарио был от этого в восторге. Он оказался довольно способным учеником — или же, как приятно было думать Диего, из него самого вышел неплохой учитель. Так или иначе, но уже скоро игру Монастарио можно было слушать без содрогания, а когда он попробовал петь — несмотря на все возражения Диего, который боялся, что это сведет на нет все хорошее впечатление о музыканте, — выяснилось, что голос у Монастарио весьма приятный, если только он не пытается выкрикивать песню так же, как команды своим уланам. От его тихого и проникновенного, чуть хриплого голоса у Диего мурашки бежали по коже. Так, негромко напевая, Монастарио даже не фальшивил, и Диего почувствовал, что покривил душой, когда уверял, что его сердце не может тронуть серенада. Только черта с два он признается в этом Монастарио.  
В качестве ответной услуги капитан предлагал самому научить Диего фехтовать, но тот решительно отказался.  
— Нет-нет, — сказал он, качая головой. — Я попробовал один раз, и чем это закончилось? Нет уж, хватит с меня фехтования!  
Так, ничем не омраченные, прошли несколько недель. Ни одного арестованного дона, ни одной попытки поднять налоги. Если Монастарио и замышлял какой-то план мести Зорро, Диего об этом ничего не знал. Возможно, стоило притвориться, сделать вид, что он раскаивается. Начать интересоваться тем, что важно для Монастарио — начал ведь тот читать стихи, в конце концов, почему бы и ему, Диего, не сделать шаг навстречу? И под таким предлогом можно было бы выспрашивать, что собирается предпринять капитан. Но Диего это казалось слишком нечестным.   
Нет уж, Зорро сможет справиться и без этого. Тем более что всегда можно было поговорить с сержантом Гарсией. Этот простодушный малый совершенно не умел держать язык за зубами, да к тому же считал дона Диего своим другом. Стоило лишь поинтересоваться, за что были арестованы ни в чем не повинные индейцы, как Гарсия уже выкладывал: “Да это всего лишь ловушка для Зорро, дон Диего, наш капитан придумал. Ох. Только он запретил мне говорить об этом! Вы ведь никому не скажете?”.  
Диего посмеивался и заверял сержанта, что будет нем, как могила. Обманывать его было совестно — все равно что обмануть ребенка, но Диего утешался тем, что не говорил ни слова неправды. Он и в самом деле не собирался никому передавать эти слова. Ведь Зорро все слышал и сам.  
Но даже сержант Гарсия сейчас не мог ничего рассказать. Зорро пришлось вмешаться, только когда нечистый на руку торговец попытался было промышлять в Лос-Анджелесе.   
Такое затишье настораживало. Можно было не сомневаться — грядет буря.

В тот день Диего впервые решился посетить Монастарио в гарнизоне. Это было не слишком разумным, до сих пор никто не видел их вместе, кроме Бернардо, который не смог бы никому рассказать, даже если бы захотел. Но и тот полагал, что дружба его хозяина с комендантом — не более чем еще одна уловка. И, конечно, он и представления не имел, насколько далеко зашла эта “дружба”. Даже для прогулок Диего с Монастарио всегда выбирали безлюдные места, а если последний являлся на гасиенду де ла Вега в отсутствие дона Алехандро, Диего всегда отсылал всех слуг прежде, чем они могли бы что-то увидеть. Но теперь он сам собирался нанести Монастарио визит, и это заметят не только солдаты гарнизона, но и все праздношатающиеся горожане, нечего и думать, что такое событие останется тайной. Но, по крайней мере, у Диего был вполне законный предлог, который он и озвучил часовому у ворот гарнизона, достаточно громко для того, чтобы все желающие могли услышать, что дон Диего намерен обсудить с комендантом арест своего пастуха. Лино действительно был арестован по обвинению в пособничестве Зорро — ах, вот бы у него и в самом деле было столько помощников! — но Диего намеревался разобраться с этим чуть позже и при помощи Зорро. Увещевать же коменданта от своего имени было абсолютно бесполезно.   
Диего намеревался пройти сразу в кабинет Монастарио, однако кое-что в гарнизоне привлекло его внимание. Будка. Обычная собачья будка, перед которой сидела небольшая рыжая собака. Коротколапая, с белой полосой на длинном носу и очень грустными глазами. Диего едва удержался от того, чтобы протереть глаза, настолько это было необычное зрелище. Пока он стоял столбом и таращился на собаку, сержант Гарсия, выходивший от коменданта, врезался в него, не столько потому, что не заметил, сколько не сумев вовремя остановиться.  
— Простите, дон Диего, — начал извиняться толстый сержант. — Надеюсь, я не ушиб вас?  
— Нет, нет, сержант, — ответил Диего. — Это моя вина. Загляделся на собаку. Не знал, что их берут теперь на военную службу.  
— Ох нет, дон Диего, — покачал головой Гарсия. — Она к нам ненадолго. Комендант написал в Монтеррей, попросил, чтобы прислали лучшую ищейку. — Сержант наклонился поближе к Диего и громким шепотом объяснил: — Хочет, чтобы она выследила Зорро!  
Диего многозначительно закивал.  
— Понимаю, сержант. Собачий нос не проведешь, а? — он хлопнул сержанта по плечу и прошел наконец-то в кабинет Монастарио.  
Ловушка, что и говорить, была продумана на совесть. Наверняка и арест был всего лишь предлогом, чтобы заманить Зорро в гарнизон. Что ж, даже лучшую ищейку можно сбить со следа, и Диего непременно что-нибудь придумает, но — позже. 

Увидев, кто вошел в его кабинет, Монастарио поднялся навстречу.  
— Де ла Вега! Какая приятная неожиданность! — его улыбка была вполне искренней. — Чем обязан?  
— Я крайне возмущен тем, что вы арестовали моего пастуха! — с напускной серьезностью ответил Диего — достаточно громко, чтобы его могли услышать во дворе, — а затем запер дверь на ключ и добавил намного, намного тише: — Не хочу, чтобы нам помешали.  
Монастарио усмехнулся и покачал головой. В два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Диего прижался губами к его губам. Каждый раз желание становилось почти болезненно невыносимым, когда рядом был Энрике. Каждый раз. Диего думал, что со временем станет проще, что влечение — как это всегда бывало — сойдет на нет. Но пока оно становилось лишь сильнее.  
— И все же, — сказал он, с трудом прерывая поцелуй, — что там с моим пастухом?  
— Забудь о нем, — отмахнулся Монастарио. — Завтра отпущу. Это всего лишь ловушка для Зорро.  
Он попытался было снова поцеловать Диего, но тот отстранился.  
— Погодите, — начал он, нахмурившись, — но почему именно мой пастух? Решили, что я не стану возражать? Нет уж, не впутывайте меня в эти игры!  
Монастарио закатил глаза.  
— Полно, де ла Вега! Я даже не знал, что он работает у вас. Просто подвернулся под руку. — Поморщившись, Монастарио признался: — Горланил во всеуслышанье эти песенки про Зорро. Редкостная дрянь! Вы слышали?  
Конечно же Диего слышал. Более того, он сам их написал, не полагаясь на творческие способности тех, кого он защищал. Но сознаваться в этом капитану Диего не собирался.  
— Не могу не согласиться, — покривил он душой. — Ночь за решеткой теперь кажется мне вполне справедливым наказанием.  
— Но хватит о нем, — Монастарио приглашающе указал на дверь в другом конце кабинета. — Позвольте мне показать вам мою спальню, де ла Вега.  
— Буду весьма польщен, — в тон ему откликнулся Диего.  
Он сам не знал, чего ожидал от спальни Монастарио, но ему действительно было интересно. Обстановка здесь была не слишком богатой: камин, гардероб и кровать с массивной спинкой, украшенной незамысловатой резьбой. Диего в задумчивости провел по ней кончиками пальцев. Значит, сюда возвращался от него Монастарио. Эта комната, эта постель видели то, что было недоступно Диего — то, каким был Монастарио во сне. Он ни разу не позволил себе уснуть после секса, хотя как это ему удавалось, было совершенно непонятно. Кровать вызывала у Диего особенный трепет — она не была ни красивой, ни, судя по виду, особо удобной, но ему безумно хотелось лечь на нее вместе с Монастарио. К несчастью, времени у них было не так много, чтобы сделать это сейчас. “Когда-нибудь — обязательно,” — пообещал себе Диего.  
Сейчас же — только скинуть мешающийся пиджак, распустить свой шарф на талии и помочь с тем же Энрике. И наконец-то обнять, прижаться, запуская ладони под расстегнутый мундир, и целовать, жадно, лихорадочно, словно он боялся не успеть. Расстегнув воротник и несколько пуговиц на рубашке Энрике, Диего провел языком от ямочки на груди до подбородка и вновь спустился ниже, поцеловал нежную кожу у основания шеи, слегка прикусил, оставляя свою метку. Энрике вздрогнул и сдавленно застонал. Хорошо, что у форменной рубашки такой высокий ворот и можно не беспокоиться, что кто-нибудь увидит. Нетерпение Диего сыграло с ним злую шутку — пуговицами на штанах тоже можно было заняться до того, как руки начали дрожать от едва сдерживаемого желания. А теперь получилось только дольше. Но вот наконец-то их члены были прижаты друг к другу, и Диего ласкал их оба, не отрывая взгляда от Энрике. Невозможно было привыкнуть к тому, с какой страстью тот отдавался удовольствию. Приоткрытые губы, бисеринки пота на висках, судорожно вцепившаяся в плечо Диего рука, яркое пятно на шее. Голубые глаза потемнели, расширившийся зрачок заполнил собой всю радужку, и в нем словно плясало пламя: темное, горячее, жаждущее. Диего был настолько захвачен им, настолько потерялся в чужих ощущениях, что почти перестал чувствовать собственное тело и с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что кончил вместе с Энрике.  
— Ты все-таки сумасшедший, — Энрике поцеловал его в уголок губ и протянул платок — вытереть руку.  
— Не говори, что привел меня сюда за другим.  
— Честно говоря, — Энрике поднял с пола пиджак Диего и отряхнул, — не думал, что все зайдет настолько далеко.  
Почему-то Диего ему не поверил.  
Покидая кабинет коменданта, Диего остановился на пороге:  
— Я так этого не оставлю, капитан! — громко заявил он в притворном гневе. — Можете быть уверены!  
И побыстрее захлопнул дверь, чтобы никто не услышал, как сдавленно смеется Монастарио.

Вернувшись на гасиенду, Диего заявил отцу, что хочет спокойно почитать, прошел в свою комнату, а из нее — в потайной ход, ведущий к пещере Зорро. Нельзя же в самом деле обмануть ожидания Монастарио и не явиться? Хотя было бы интересно посмотреть, что он предпринял бы в таком случае. Но нет. Монастарио догадается, что о его ловушке стало известно. И что единственный, кому он говорил об этом — Диего.   
Переодеваясь в костюм Зорро, Диего размышлял о том, что в последнее время с фантазией у капитана было негусто. Расставляя сети на Зорро, он всегда арестовывал какого-нибудь бедолагу и ждал, что разбойник явится ему на выручку. В конце концов это начинало надоедать. Неужели нельзя придумать что-то поинтереснее? Диего бы радоваться: дорогу в гарнизон он уже изучил как свои пять пальцев, куда меньше вероятность попасться, но… Что за веселье в игре, если нет никакого риска?

Перебравшись через стену гарнизона, Зорро на мгновение прикрыл глаза рукой. Нет, эти люди были совершенно невозможны: сержант Гарсия, оставленный за часового, мирно похрапывал, сидя на чурбаке у камер с заключенными, нежно обнимая во сне ружье. Бедолага так умаялся за день, что даже важная миссия — стать тем, кто поднимет тревогу при появлении Зорро, — не смогла лишить его сна.  
Что ж, грех было этим не воспользоваться.  
Оглянувшись, Зорро схватил один из ящиков, невесть зачем составленных у стены — словно комендант заботился о том, чтобы пленникам удобнее было удирать через нее, — и поставил его перед собачьей будкой, перегородив вход. Это позволит выиграть несколько секунд. Собака встрепенулась, посмотрела на Зорро блестящими глазами, зевнула и уснула снова, ни о чем не волнуясь.  
После этого Зорро вернулся к камерам. Заключенные, которые, в отличие от стражников, вовсе не спали, следили за ним через решетку.   
“Зорро пришел нас освободить!” — возбужденно перешептывались они. А ведь в тюрьме сидел всего один невинный человек — да и то лишь относительно невинный. Остальные, как был прекрасно осведомлен Зорро, настоящие преступники. Пара грабителей, насильник и человек, зарезавший своего друга из-за нескольких золотых монет. Хорошая компания, ничего не скажешь. Освобождать их он точно не собирался. К счастью, капитан благоразумно поместил пастуха в одиночную камеру, так что с этим проблем не возникнет.  
Обыскав сержанта Гарсию, Зорро снял ключи с его пояса, подобрал нужный и открыл дверь камеры.  
— Беги, живо! — велел он.  
— Спасибо, спасибо, сеньор Зорро, — Лино несколько раз поклонился, прижимая шляпу к груди, и начал карабкаться по ящикам на стену.  
Зорро уже почти поверил, что удастся уйти, никого не потревожив, но тут Лино неудачно задел один из ящиков, и тот рухнул с грохотом, прозвучавшим как выстрел в ночной тишине. Сержант Гарсия подскочил, едва не уронив ружье, и завопил что есть мочи: “Зорро! Зорро здесь!”.  
Монастарио немедленно выскочил на крыльцо, прицелился и выстрелил в едва различимую в темноте черную фигуру — и, конечно же, промахнулся.  
К счастью, грохот придал Лино резвости, и пастух уже успел сбежать, так что о нем можно было не беспокоиться. Взбегая на стену, Зорро обрушил ящики, чтобы никто не поднялся вслед за ним. В ту же секунду он услышал, как Монастарио кричит: “Собаку! Выпускайте собаку!”. Какой-то человек бросился к будке, наткнулся с разбегу на ящик и запрыгал на одной ноге, подвывая от боли.  
Чем закончилась эта сцена, Зорро не видел. Он спрыгнул со стены прямо в седло и умчался прочь. Попетлял немного, поднялся вверх по реке, а на берегу рассыпал на редкость вонючую травку — она и у человека-то вышибала слезу, а собаке должно было отбить нюх надолго — и вернулся домой. На сердце у него было неспокойно — хватит ли принятых мер? И что делать, если нет? Но собака так и не появилась, не влетели уланы с Монастарио во главе, а значит — получилось.  
Только на следующий день Диего из первых рук узнал, что произошло в гарнизоне после того, как он сбежал. Ящик убрали, собака наконец-то была выпущена, хозяин дал ей понюхать следы Зорро и приказал: “Ищи!”.  
Обежав двор гарнизона несколько раз, собака, не колеблясь, взбежала по ступенькам и начала скрестись в дверь кабинета Монастарио. Ворвавшись туда — чем черт не шутит, может, Зорро вернулся и пролез через окно в святая святых гарнизона? — и никого не обнаружив, капитан пришел в бешенство.  
— Безмозглое животное! Здесь же никого нет!  
Он требовал пустить собаку по следу еще раз, и это было сделано — но результат был тем же.  
— Капитан был в такой ярости, — доверительно сообщил сержант Гарсия, рассказавший эту историю Диего за бокалом вина в таверне, — что едва не обвинил собаку в пособничестве Зорро. Представляете, дон Диего?  
Хозяин ищейки, оскорбленный до глубины души, на рассвете покинул Лос-Анджелес вместе с собакой.  
Диего хохотал о все горло, представляя лицо Монастарио, гениальная идея которого увенчалась провалом. Что ж, все хитрости оказались напрасными — в кои-то веки на выручку Зорро действительно пришел Диего. Ведь он был там, в кабинете коменданта, лишь несколькими часами ранее. Бедное животное наверняка совершенно не понимало, чего хотят от него эти глупые люди — ведь вот же след, он ведет сюда, чего еще им нужно?.. След старый, конечно, но свежий обрывался у стены, и собака, судя по всему, выбрала то, что было ей доступно.

Монастарио был настолько зол, что нашел в себе силы навестить Диего только через пару дней, когда хоть немного успокоился. По всей видимости, он не хотел повторения сцены в таверне и, раз уж не мог справиться с собой и не говорить о Зорро, предпочел не встречаться вовсе. Диего это неожиданно тронуло. То, что Монастарио помнил его реакцию и заботился о его чувствах, было необычно и — приятно.   
Вот почему Диего в свою очередь решил пощадить чувства капитана и не поддразнивать его, хотя прежде ни за что бы не упустил такую возможность.  
Дон Алехандро уехал в миссию повидаться с падре Фелипе, так что можно было не таясь расположиться в гостиной. Диего лично проследил, чтобы Бернардо, который никогда не упускал случая подслушать разговоры своего господина, был в этот момент занят чисткой Торнадо.  
Один короткий поцелуй — большее позволять себе все же было рискованно, — и Диего вышел, чтобы принести вина. А когда вернулся, Монастарио протянул ему часы.  
— Мне кажется, де ла Вега, это ваше. Нашел в своей спальне, как вы понимаете, больше некому было их обронить…  
Диего протянул было руку — и остановился. Это действительно были его часы, он досадовал, что потерял их. Часы были воспоминанием о Мадриде.   
В последний день перед отъездом Диего спохватился, что, кроме призов за фехтование, он не заберет собой ничего на память о проведенном в Испании времени. Он зашел едва ли не в первую попавшуюся на пути лавку и купил часы. Они стоили целое состояние — полностью серебряные, с цепочкой для ключа, на крышке — герб Мадрида: медведь, вставший на задние лапы и тянущийся к алым плодам на земляничном дереве. Ни медведей, ни земляничника Диего в Мадриде не видел ни разу, но студенты так часто шутили на тему герба, что эта картинка стала намертво ассоциироваться с самим городом. Поэтому Диего не коляблясь выложил нужную сумму. Он привязался к этим часам — в задумчивости часто проводил подушечками пальцев по рисунку и, без преувеличения, узнал бы их наощупь. Тем более обидно было их потерять. Словно оборвалась единственная ниточка, связывавшая его с Мадридом.  
И вот — они нашлись. Но Диего не торопился забирать их обратно. Он и сам не смог бы сказать почему. Но было что-то очень правильное в том, как они смотрелись в руке Монастарио.   
— Оставь их себе, — наконец тихо сказал он. И, прежде чем Монастарио успел что-то возразить, добавил: — Это подарок.  
Это была ложь, конечно. Диего совершенно не собирался ничего дарить Монастарио, с чего бы вдруг? Но какой еще можно было найти предлог, чтобы заставить Монастарио оставить часы себе? А по какой-то неведомой причине Диего отчаянно хотел, чтобы он это сделал.  
— Люди решат, что я кого-то ограбил, — усмехнулся Монастарио, убирая часы в карман.  
Мог бы и спасибо сказать, между прочим.  
— Ну и что, — Диего передернул плечами. — Твоя репутация от этого хуже не станет.  
— Потому что хуже и так некуда? — уточнил Монастарио. — Милый Диего, ты как всегда откровенен.  
Было видно, что его это задело.   
— Ты же сам хотел, чтобы я не забывал, с кем связался, — парировал Диего.  
— Получается? — все еще прохладно поинтересовался Монастарио.  
— Не всегда.  
И это было правдой. Чем дальше, тем чаще Диего приходилось напоминать себе, что Монастарио остался тем, с кем он приехал сражаться по просьбе отца: жадным до власти и золота военным выскочкой. Но стоило им остаться вдвоем и комендант Монастарио исчезал. Оставался только Энрике. Страстный, нежный, чувственный Энрике. Непревзойденный любовник, испанец до мозга костей, красавец с глазами цвета неба. И что с этим делать — Диего не знал.  
Неудача с собакой, казалось, только подогрела желание капитана поймать Зорро. Ловушки посыпались как из рога изобилия и, к немалому удовольствию Диего, они наконец-то стали разнообразными. Не всегда хорошо продуманными, правда. Например, когда уволенный с позором из рядов испанской армии сержант Гарсия начал всем и каждому рассказывать, что он теперь хочет присоединиться к Зорро и помогать бедным, только идиот мог не понять, чего он на самом деле добивается. Диего смеялся как сумасшедший, представляя толстяка Гарсию всего в черном. Никакая маска не помогла бы скрыть узнаваемые и весьма внушительные габариты сержанта. Но Зорро тогда знатно повеселился, водя за нос и Гарсию, и Монастарио.  
Конечно, и аресты якобы пособников Зорро никуда не делись. Правда, Диего не мог понять, действительно ли капитан делал это нарочно, чтобы расставить сети на Зорро, или просто его настолько бесило любое упоминание хитроумного разбойника, что он был готов бросать людей за решетку только за то, что те осмеливались произносить его имя.  
Как в тот раз, когда Монастарио арестовал десятилетнего мальчишку.  
День был жарким, и, несмотря на то что час сиесты давно миновал, на улицах Лос-Анджелеса почти никого не было — горожане предпочитали отсиживаться дома или в прохладной таверне, где можно было скоротать время за разговором и бокалом вина. У ворот гарнизона маялись часовые, поминутно утирая лоб. И только по площади носились несколько сорванцов, размахивая деревянными прутиками. Диего, приехавший по своему обыкновению посидеть в таверне, не сразу сообразил, в чем смысл их игры, а когда понял — почувствовал себя польщенным.  
Дети играли в Зорро.  
Один, намотавший на себя какую-то черную тряпку, носился как угорелый, отмахиваясь прутиком от остальных. Те, как понял Диего, изображали улан. Капитаном Монастарио, судя по всему, быть никто не захотел. Надо отдать должное юному Зорро — он успешно удирал от своих товарищей и ни разу не попался, по крайней мере им. Но ему не повезло: корча рожи своим преследователям и выкрикивая “Я — Зорро!”, он слишком увлекся и налетел спиной на выходившего из ворот гарнизона Монастарио. Остальные мальчишки прыснули в разные стороны.  
— Вот как, — в бешенстве спросил капитан, крепко схватив мальчика за плечо, — ты Зорро? Тогда отправляйся за решетку!  
Сказано — сделано. Пожалуй, тюрьма Лос-Анджелеса прежде не видела столь юных бандитов.  
Скорее всего, остыв, Монастарио и сам понял, что поступил глупо. Но признать это и отпустить мальчика было выше его сил. Или же он решил воспользоваться случаем и в очередной раз попытаться поймать Зорро.  
Так или иначе, пришлось в сотый раз штурмовать гарнизон и освобождать своего подражателя. Мальчишка, кстати, был в восторге — сам Зорро пришел ему на выручку! Он видел знаменитого разбойника вот так близко, говорил с ним! Кто еще мог таким похвастаться?   
Зорро, однако, испытывал совсем иные чувства — он еле унес ноги в этот раз, а кроме того, стоило Диего войти в свою комнату — и он услышал требовательный стук в балконную дверь.  
Монастарио!  
С самого начала их отношений Диего опасался, что Монастарио может явиться к нему сразу после погони, опередить на несколько минут — и обнаружить, что спальня де ла Веги пуста. Это была бы катастрофа. Счастье еще, что Диего, сняв костюм Зорро, натянул только подштанники и набросил халат, собираясь ложиться в постель. План созрел в голове немедленно. Диего откинул одеяло, смял подушку, взлохматил волосы и — когда стук раздался во второй раз — наконец-то открыл дверь, изо всех сил притворяясь сонным и недовольным.  
Монастарио ворвался в комнату как ураган, только плащ плеснул за спиной.   
— Почему вы не открывали, де ла Вега?  
Диего поморщился.  
— Вы вообще в курсе, который час? — поинтересовался он. — Я спал.  
Монастарио быстро окинул взглядом разобранную постель и развернулся к Диего.   
Стоило капитану прикоснуться к кровати — и он бы почувствовал, что она холодна, стоило ему прикоснуться к Диего — и он бы почувствовал, как быстро колотится его сердце. Обман был бы раскрыт. Но Монастарио лишь обессиленно опустился в кресло.  
— Простите, де ла Вега, — тихо сказал он, — я всю ночь гонялся за Зорро и совершенно упустил из виду, что вы можете спать.  
— Надеюсь, — уточнил Диего, зевая, — вы не вслед за ним сюда приехали? Было бы крайне неприятно обнаружить в своей спальне разбойника...  
Монастарио покачал головой.  
— Он ускользнул. Проклятый лис. Нет, де ла Вега, я надеялся, что вы угостите меня вином и отвлечете от мыслей об этом негодяе.  
— Всегда к вашим услугам, — поклонился Диего. — Вы ведь не побрезгуете моим бокалом?  
— После всего, что между нами было? — усмехнулся Монастарио.  
Диего улыбнулся, наполнил бокал вином и протянул Монастарио. Сделав глоток, тот прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
— Я устал, Диего, — неожиданно признался он. — Устал от бесконечной погони, от того, что он каждый раз дурит мне голову.  
“Сдайся, — вертелось на языке у Диего. — Откажись от своей навязчивой мысли поймать меня. Мы можем быть союзниками, мы можем действовать сообща, признай это. Признай, что я стал силой, с которой нужно считаться”.  
— Но я не сдамся, — Монастарио пристально смотрел на него, и на секунду Диего показалось, что он не удержался и вслух сказал то, о чем думал.  
— Я знаю, Энрике, — Диего положил руку ему плечо. — Я знаю.  
Вино было выпито, разговор не клеился, и Монастарио встал, едва сдерживая зевоту.  
— Мне пора, — сказал он и потянулся. — Скоро рассвет, надо хоть немного поспать.  
— Останься, — Диего было откровенно жаль его.   
— Прости, — Монастарио развел руками, — сегодня я в постели могу только спать.  
Диего закусил губу.   
— Ничего другого я и не предлагаю. Выспишься, а утром вернешься в город.  
— Ты и сам знаешь, что это слишком опасно, — с сожалением ответил Монастарио.  
Конечно же, он был прав. И все равно Диего злился. И, может быть — самую малость, — беспокоился за него.

В бесконечной игре в кошки-мышки время летело незаметно. Стояли последние летние дни, когда в Лос-Анджелес прибыл — из самой Испании — сеньор Эрнандо Мартинес. Диего посчастливилось увидеть его одним из первых. Он как раз цедил свой единственный бокал вина, сидя в таверне и прислушиваясь к чужим разговорам, когда Мартинес распахнул дверь, надменно оглядел собравшуюся публику и потребовал у хозяина лучшую комнату — таверна располагалась на первом этаже гостиницы.   
Мартинес достаточно громко продиктовал свое имя хозяину, сообщил, хотя его никто не спрашивал, что он явился прямиком из Мадрида и не намерен задерживаться надолго в этой дыре.  
Диего смотрел на него с улыбкой — Мартинес был молод, горяч и чем-то неуловимо напоминал его самого. Разве что вот столичный лоск с Диего давно пообтрепался, в отличие от сеньора Мартинеса. Тот же всем своим видом демонстрировал, насколько непривычна ему провинция с ее порядками. Осмотрев комнату и оставив в ней свой скудный багаж, Мартинес вернулся в общий зал и потребовал обед. На лице его — весьма, кстати, привлекательном — застыло выражение недовольства, и смягчить его не смогла ни красавица Мария, ни та еда, которую она принесла. Однако, начав есть, он не смог скрыть удивления. Диего его понимал — готовили тут в самом деле отлично. В маленьком городке иначе и быть не могло. Приезжих, готовых съесть хоть подошву от сапога в собственном соку, здесь было слишком мало. Потчуя посетителей невкусной едой, хозяин рисковал не только потерять постоянных клиентов, но и испортить отношения с ними — а это иногда было куда хуже. Мартинес, как и сам Диего когда-то — казалось, теперь уже вечность назад, — не догадывался, что в провинциальной жизни есть и свои плюсы.   
Сходство — настоящее или надуманное — заставляло Диего симпатизировать Мартинесу. Будь ситуация другой — и он бы не упустил возможности проверить, не тронет ли того мужская красота, коль скоро не смогла тронуть женская. Не будь в его жизни Энрике… Поймав себя на этой мысли, Диего растерялся. Что, черт возьми, с ним не так? Они с Монастарио не давали друг другу никаких клятв, они вообще никогда не разговаривали о том, что происходило между ними. Диего не был обязан хранить верность. Ничто не мешало ему закрутить мимолетную интрижку хоть с Мартинесом, хоть с кем-то еще. Но ему просто… Не хотелось.  
Не хотелось никого, кроме Энрике.  
Понять, насколько серьезно он влип, Диего помешала вспыхнувшая в таверне ссора. Пока он предавался размышлениям, к Мартинесу успели подсесть двое местных кабальеро. Не то он остался недоволен самим фактом, не то один из них сказал ему что-то — Диего не знал. Однако Мартинес выхватил шпагу, его противник ответил тем же. Зазвенели клинки, испуганная Мария забилась за стойку, посетители повскакивали со своих мест. Надо было отдать должное Мартинесу — он фехтовал с таким мастерством, что оценил даже Диего. Вот только чем дальше, тем очевиднее становилось, что его цель не ранить, не обезоружить противника, но убить его. Дело принимало дурной оборот. Еще немного — и пол таверны обагрила бы кровь, но поединок прервал капитан Монастарио.  
— Немедленно прекратите, — рявкнул он, обнажив шпагу и вклиниваясь между противниками, — а то оба окажетесь за решеткой.  
Два раза повторять не пришлось. Шпаги были убраны, незадачливые дуэлянты разошлись по разным углам, бросая друг на друга недовольные взгляды. Монастарио явился удивительно вовремя.  
Вот только Диего точно помнил, что входная дверь скрипнула за несколько минут до того, как Монастарио вмешался в происходящее. А значит, тот отчего-то помедлил, прежде чем остановить поединок. Это было странно.

В то утро Диего, против обыкновения, встал рано. Минувшей ночью не было необходимости в Зорро, не приходил Монастарио и наконец-то можно было спокойно выспаться. Дон Алехандро был доволен тем, что сын в кои-то веки проснулся раньше полудня, и снисходительно слушал незатейливый мотив, который Диего наигрывал на гитаре. Эту идиллическую картину разрушил пастух Бенито — он постучал и, едва дождавшись разрешения, быстро прошел в гостиную. Затем спохватился, снял шляпу и поклонился.  
— Прошу прощения, сеньоры, — взволнованно произнес он. — У меня важные новости: этой ночью Зорро ограбил миссию.  
— Что?! — дон Алехандро вскочил на ноги.  
Диего же остался сидеть не столько потому, что лучше владел собой — скорее услышанное парализовало его. Лучше, чем кто-либо другой, он знал, что Зорро не мог этого сделать. На какой-то страшный миг он засомневался — не страдает ли он лунатизмом? Но даже во сне он не стал бы никого грабить, тем более миссию!  
— Да, сеньор, — кивнул Бенито, сжимая в руках шляпу. — Он украл корону Девы Марии и другие драгоценности, а индейца, который пытался его остановить, заколол на месте.  
— Бред какой-то, — дон Алехандро потер лоб. — Это точно был Зорро?  
— Он оставил свой знак на дверях миссии. — Бенито помолчал, а потом добавил с жаром: — Он только притворялся, что он наш друг, а на самом деле — такой же, как все. Думает только деньгах.  
— Ты прав, Бенито, — дон Алехандро сокрушенно покачал головой.  
Диего не вымолвил ни слова. Он даже не попрощался с пастухом, когда тот откланялся. В мыслях его царила полнейшая неразбериха. Кто-то использовал его маску в своих целях. Кто-то разрушил все, что он так долго строил. И Диего пока не видел способа это исправить. Мысли его метались, а пальцы привычно перебирали струны — он даже не замечал этого, пока дон Алехандро не потребовал прекратить это бряцание.  
— Хоть бы сделал вид, что интересуешься тем, что произошло! — бушевал он. — Неужели тебе совершенно безразлично? Что за кровь течет в твоих жилах?!  
Безразлично? Диего никогда не был настолько взволнован за всю свою жизнь. Он отложил гитару и встал.  
— Хорошо, отец, — сказал он, прилагая неимоверные усилия, чтобы говорить спокойно. — Я съезжу в миссию и попытаюсь узнать подробности. Как знать, может, Бенито ошибся?  
Увы, надежда была тщетной: падре Фелипе подтвердил, что Зорро действительно был в миссии прошлой ночью, он видел его собственными глазами. Бесценная корона и несколько других драгоценных вещей пропали, а Инносенте, индеец, заставший разбойника на месте преступления и поднявший тревогу, был мертв. Остальные индейцы пытались стрелять в бандита, но безуспешно.  
— Разве может быть, чтобы Зорро совершил такое? — растерянно спросил Диего.  
— Увы, сын мой, — голос падре Фелипе был печален, — остается признать, что он только притворялся другом людей. А когда мы стали ему доверять — воспользовался этим. Должно быть, он сам дьявол…

Из миссии Диего поехал не домой, а в пуэбло. Надо было послушать, о чем говорят люди, может, кто-то натолкнет его на мысль…  
Лос-Анджелес бурлил, как растревоженный улей. Возможно, его жители не всегда посещали воскресную службу, но все они были добрыми католиками, и кража церковных реликвий оскорбила и задела каждого из них. Никто не пел песенок про Зорро, дети не играли в него — напротив, жители запасались камнями на случай того, что разбойник попадется им на глаза. Диего не понадобилось много времени, чтобы выяснить: если раньше в их противостоянии с Монастарио на стороне Зорро был весь город, то теперь расклад изменился не в его пользу.  
В таверне тоже было неспокойно. Диего едва сумел найти свободный стул, чтобы выпить вина и отдохнуть с дороги — по крайней мере, все должны были думать, что дорога от гасиенды до Лос-Анджелеса утомила его. Разговоры здесь были все те же — что Зорро обманул доверие простых людей, осквернил церковь и будет за это проклят. Все говорили, перебивая друг друга, и только один человек молчал, улыбаясь поверх бокала с вином. И это был Мартинес.  
Конечно, приезжему человеку не понять, что так взволновало местных жителей. Разбойник оказался разбойником, тоже мне новость. Но было что-то особенное в улыбке Мартинеса, что-то такое, что заставило Диего насторожиться.  
Не то заметив его внимание, не то просто закончив трапезу, Мартинес встал и покинул таверну. Подождав совсем немного, Диего вышел вслед за ним. Он хотел проследить, куда пойдет Мартинес, но делать этого ему не пришлось: тот стоял у колодца и оживленно спорил о чем-то с капитаном Монастарио.  
Еще одна странность. Какие у него могли быть дела с капитаном? Что ж, это предстояло выяснить Зорро: определенно стоило навестить ночью сеньора Мартинеса и поговорить с ним по душам.

Впервые Зорро крался по ночному Лос-Анджелесу, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания не только улан, но и простых жителей. И ему это очень не нравилось. Даже Торнадо он оставил одного с тяжелым сердцем — его коня, без сомнения, узнают, а узнав, не выместят ли на нем злобу на хозяина? Но выбора не было.   
Комнату Мартинеса он нашел без труда, но доносящийся из нее голос заставил его остановиться. Монастарио? Какого черта он там делает? Зорро весь обратился в слух.  
— Нет, сеньор Мартинес, — говорил Монастарио, — у нас был уговор. Я должен сразиться с вами и вернуть украденные драгоценности церкви. После этого вы исчезаете.  
— Все бы ничего, капитан, — язвительно отвечал Мартинес, — но где гарантия, что вы заплатите мне после того, как заберете драгоценности? Или и вовсе не убьете меня, чтобы я ничего не разболтал?  
Последний кусочек головоломки встал на место, и Зорро даже восхитился. На этот раз план Монастарио в самом деле был хорош. Выставить Зорро злодеем, разрушить доверие людей к нему — а затем самому стать героем, вернувшим украденные реликвии. Зорро был бы обречен: можно великолепно владеть шпагой, можно ездить на самом быстром коне, можно иметь самый изворотливый ум, но ничего из этого не поможет, если против тебя будет каждый человек в Калифорнии. Это уже не капкан — это свора, щелкающая зубами у самого кончика пышного лисьего хвоста.   
Но, похоже, все пошло наперекосяк — Мартинеса обуяла жадность и недоверие, он решил пропустить вторую часть плана и скрыться вместе с драгоценностями. Странно только, что он не сделал этого раньше.  
— Или, может, — тем временем продолжал Мартинес, — мне лучше первому убить вас?..  
Ну нет. Этого Зорро допустить уже не мог.  
Выбив стекло, он перемахнул через подоконник — и как раз вовремя.  
Бледный Монастарио прижимал к груди кровоточащую руку — Мартинес, судя по всему, успел нанести удар, когда тот пытался достать свою шпагу. Еще мгновение — и лежать капитану на полу с проколотой грудью. Но, услышав звон, Мартинес развернулся, забыв о своей жертве.  
— Оу, сеньор, — покачал головой Зорро, — некрасиво нападать на безоружного.  
Мартинес бросился на него, не удостоив ответом. Он и в самом деле был опасным противником, многие из его приемов были незнакомы Зорро, так что в самом начале он лишь отражал атаки, пытаясь понять стиль боя, найти слабое место. Спустя несколько минут Зорро уже был уверен, что выйдет из этого поединка победителем.  
Так бы и случилось, не будь он вынужден постоянно держать в поле зрения еще и Монастарио. Конечно, ударить в спину было бы бесчестно, и на такую подлость Монастарио вряд ли был способен, но все же Зорро не мог доверять ему полностью. Поэтому, заметив, как тот шевельнулся — движение показалось Зорро таким, словно капитан собирался достать шпагу из ножен, — он отвлекся. Буквально на мгновение, но этого хватило — клинок Мартинеса вошел в его правое плечо, проткнув насквозь. Зарычав от боли, словно раненый зверь, Зорро перебросил шпагу в левую руку.  
Левой он фехтовал пусть немного, но хуже. С другой стороны, вряд ли Мартинесу часто доводилось сражаться с левшами, так что силы по-прежнему были равны.  
Если, конечно, не считать того, что Зорро истекал кровью, а на Мартинесе не было ни царапины. Медлить больше было нельзя. Особо не раздумывая, Зорро нанес удар — он метил в плечо, но шпага вошла в грудь, почти наверняка пробив легкое. Мартинес тяжело осел на пол, хватая ртом воздух.   
Схватка была окончена.  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, — подал наконец голос Монастарио, — но спасибо. Вы спасли мне жизнь.  
— Никогда не думал, что услышу это от вас, — парировал Зорро.  
Он оглянулся в поисках чего-то, чем можно было перевязать рану, и, не найдя подходящего куска ткани, начал отрывать край плаща.  
— Возьмите мой платок, — предложил Монастарио, поняв, что тот делает.  
Зорро представил, как отчетливо будет видна в темноте белоснежная повязка, и содрогнулся.  
— Спасибо, сеньор комендант, но лучше предложите платок сеньору Мартинесу, я справлюсь сам.  
Он действительно наконец-то сумел надорвать ткань, и дальше дело пошло быстрее. Спустя несколько секунд Зорро уже перевязывал собственное плечо этим импровизированным бинтом, зажав один его конец в зубах.  
— Мне будет нисколько не жаль, — сообщил Монастарио, убирая платок, — если этот сеньор умрет.   
— Фто фы, капитан, — возразил Зорро, затягивая узел. Проверил его на прочность и наконец-то выпустил ткань изо рта. — Он просто обязан дожить до суда, на котором ответит за свое чудовищное преступление. Люди должны знать, что он лишь притворялся Зорро. Вы понимаете, о чем я?  
Несколько минут они с капитаном смотрели друг другу в глаза.   
Все еще можно было повернуть так, чтобы план капитана сработал. Поединок с Зорро был? Был. Сеньор Мартинес пал от его руки — очевидно, разбойник решил, что у него, только что приехавшего из Испании, есть чем поживиться. Капитан Монастарио пытался остановить Зорро, был ранен, но ему все же удалось срезать у него с пояса мешочек с драгоценностями, украденными в церкви.  
Капитан, видимо, это тоже прекрасно понимал.  
— Вы спасли мне жизнь, сеньор, — наконец медленно произнес Монастарио. — Я спасу вашу репутацию, и мы в расчете.  
Зорро согласно кивнул, отсалютовал ему шпагой и был таков.  
Вот только… Можно ли было верить слову Монастарио?

На следующий день Диего даже не пришлось ехать в город, чтобы узнать новости — падре Фелипе лично посетил их.  
— Можете себе представить, — говорил он, сжимая и разжимая руки, — что этот негодяй, укравший корону Божьей Матери, притворился Зорро, нашим защитником, чтобы легче было грабить!  
— Вы уверены, — осторожно поинтересовался Диего, — что только притворялся?  
— Уверен, — кивнул падре Фелипе. — Человек, у которого нашли драгоценности, всего пару дней назад прибыл из Испании, а Зорро уже давно защищает нас. И ведь никто иной, как настоящий Зорро, выследил его и помог вернуть украденное…  
Дальше разговор поддерживал дон Алехандро — Диего был слишком растерян. Он рассчитывал в лучшем случае на то что Монастарио расскажет правду о притворстве Мартинеса. Но никак не ожидал, что капитан не станет присваивать себе лавры по поимке преступника, упустит свой шанс стать героем и объявит героем — Зорро.  
О да, Монастарио сдержал свое слово.  
Из размышлений Диего выдернуло упоминание знакомого имени.  
— Этот несчастный, Мартинес, — говорил падре Фелипе, — ночью скончался в тюрьме от раны. Не успел даже исповедаться…  
Какова вероятность, что Монастарио добил сообщника, чтобы тот не рассказал правды? Диего с отвращением отбросил эту мысль. Монастарио определенно не был ангелом, но понятия о чести у него были. Он не стал бы так поступать.  
Уже уходя, падре Фелипе остановился в дверях и обернулся.  
— Я все думаю, — сказал он, — как легко мы все поверили в то, что Зорро негодяй. Он совершил столько добрых поступков, столько раз помогал людям… Неужели проще верить в плохое? Если мы сами не способны вести себя как Зорро — разве это повод подозревать, что и его помыслы не столь уж чисты?..  
— Лично я, — убежденно ответил дон Алехандро, — не буду больше в нем сомневаться, что бы ни случилось.  
И падре Фелипе согласно кивнул.

Что ж, проблемы Зорро были решены. У Диего же проблемы только начинались.   
Вернувшись домой прошлой ночью, он тщательно промыл рану, Бернардо помог ему наложить повязку. Все было не так уж плохо, чистая сквозная рана должна была быстро зажить. И все же — недостаточно быстро.   
В любой момент, в любую ночь Монастарио мог захотеть увидеть Диего. И не было никакой возможности скрыть рану от того, с кем делишь постель. Все равно что снять маску. Личность Зорро неминуемо будет раскрыта.  
Именно сейчас, когда ему удалось вернуть свое доброе имя, когда вся Калифорния смотрит на него с надеждой…  
У Диего просто не было выбора.

Он сидел с бокалом вина в тени развесистого дерева, растущего во дворе гасиенды, когда пожаловал Монастарио. Что ж, лучше покончить с этим, раз и навсегда.  
— Добрый день, капитан! — Диего отсалютовал ему бокалом и остался сидеть.   
— Добрый день, де ла Вега, — если Монастарио и насторожило странное поведение Диего, то он не подал вида. — Составите мне компанию? Я хотел немного проехаться верхом.  
— Нет, — Диего покачал головой, глядя на него через бокал, — езжайте один.  
— Вы не в настроении?  
Диего наконец-то встал, сделал несколько шагов — но не навстречу Монастарио, а от него.  
— Мне все надоело, капитан, — капризно сказал он. — И вы тоже.  
Диего смотрел на плющ, стелившийся по стене, на скачущую по камням птицу, на вздрагивающие от слабого ветра листья — на что угодно, только бы не видеть лицо Монастарио. Это было проявлением слабости, и Диего ненавидел себя за это.  
— Простите?— наконец произнес капитан, и от того, как он это сказал, у Диего сжалось сердце.  
— Я говорю, что не хочу вас видеть, — ответил Диего, разворачиваясь на каблуках и глядя Монастарио в глаза. — Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.  
Смотреть на Монастарио было больно. Но Диего не отводил взгляд. Он сможет, он выдержит. Зрелище того, как на лице Монастарио непонимание сменяется злостью — не самое страшное, что он видел в жизни. Или нет?  
— Не смею вас больше беспокоить, — сквозь зубы процедил Монастарио. — Прощайте, де ла Вега.  
Вскинув голову, он зашагал к воротам. И только когда затих даже стук копыт его коня, Диего позволил себе ответить:  
— Прощай.

Расстаться с Монастарио было верным решением. Правильным. Необходимым. А то, что Диего казалось, будто у него вырвали сердце — совершенно нелогичным. Разливающаяся по груди боль мешала дышать, путала мысли. Хотелось броситься вслед за Монастарио и… И что? Диего одергивал себя. То, что он сделал — он сделал ради Калифорнии. Не было другого пути. Не время думать о личном, когда на кону жизни и благополучие стольких людей.  
Да, безусловно, жаль лишиться хорошего любовника — но и только. Диего де ла Вега скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем признался, что привязался к Монастарио. Он никогда и ни к кому не привязывался. Никогда.  
Все это глупости и лишние сантименты. А если Диего и выпил в этот вечер слишком много вина — то лишь для того, чтобы унять боль в раненом плече. Он так и сказал Бернардо, когда тот укладывал его, напившегося вдрызг, в постель.  
— Это все рана! — бормотал Диего заплетающимся языком. — Не сердце, ты понял?  
Бернардо, к счастью, не разобрал ни слова.  
На следующий день Диего чувствовал себя отвратительно: голова раскалывалась, плечо продергивало болью, его лихорадило… Но, несмотря на все это, он решительно велел седлать своего коня и отправился в Лос-Анджелес. Люди привыкли, что он приезжает в таверну едва ли не каждый день. Там всегда можно было разжиться свежими сплетнями, узнать последние новости и поговорить с сержантом Гарсией — здесь его было найти, пожалуй, даже проще, чем в гарнизоне. К тому же не стоило показывать, что ему нездоровится. Сейчас это было особенно опасно.  
Диего уже собирался уходить, когда в таверну вошел юный дон Рафаэль. Мальчику недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, и буквально пару дней назад его отец, дон Карлос, заглянувший на огонек в гасиенду де ла Вега, с восторгом рассказывал, что его сын уже начал бриться.  
— Здравствуйте, дон Диего, — мальчик изо всех сил пытался говорить важно, как положено кабальеро.  
— Здравствуй, Рафаэль, — Диего приветливо улыбнулся. — Слышал, ты уже начал бриться. Что ж, добро пожаловать в общество мужчин.  
Губы Рафаэля изогнулись в презрительной усмешке.  
— Не уверен, сеньор, — сказал он, — что вы сами к нему принадлежите.  
Кровь бросилась Диего в голову. Оскорбление было неслыханным. Будь дело в Мадриде — он бы проткнул этого юного нахала насквозь, раненая там рука или нет. Он бы раз и навсегда отучил его дерзить. Но здесь и сейчас он был связан собственной маской по рукам и ногам.  
Мальчик смотрел на него, победоносно улыбаясь — он был уверен, что уж кто-кто, а дон Диего не сможет постоять за себя.  
— Твой отец узнает об этом, — холодно пообещал Диего, с удовлетворением отметив, как поблекла улыбка Рафаэля при этих словах. Дон Карлос — мудрый человек, в отличие от своего сына, и он знает, что ссориться с де ла Вега может быть очень опасно. Мальчика будет ждать серьезный разговор. Но сам Рафаэль об этом еще не знал. Не поэтому он так побледнел — потому что Диего отказался принимать его всерьез, отнесся к нему как к нашкодившему ребенку. Оскорбление за оскорбление, малыш.  
Все еще кипя, Диего вышел из таверны, но ярость слишком застилала его глаза — в дверях он столкнулся с подвыпившим пастухом. Как назло, тот задел именно больное плечо. Ощущение было такое, словно клинок вновь вошел в его плоть. Диего зашипел от боли, но быстро взял себя в руки — навстречу ему шел Монастарио. Должно быть, узнал, что Диего в таверне, и решил его перехватить. Да, день сегодня определенно был не из удачных.  
— Простите, капитан, — Диего поклонился, — я бы с удовольствием побеседовал с вами, но меня ждут дела.  
— Постойте, де ла Вега…   
Капитан всего лишь попытался удержать его, схватив за плечо. Даже не сжал, но этого было достаточно. Диего чудом не вскрикнул, впрочем, его усилия пропали даром — по рукаву начало расползаться весьма некрасивое красное пятно. На голубой ткани оно было особенно заметно.  
С некоторым удивлением Монастарио воззрился на собственные пальцы, перепачканные в крови. На лице его постепенно проступало понимание.  
— Вот значит как, де ла Вега... — медленно произнес он.  
Стоило ли пытаться выкрутиться, если Диего видел, как складываются кусочки головоломки в мозгу капитана? Рана на плече, то, что Диего предпочел расстаться с ним именно сейчас… Это говорило само за себя. И все же Диего не был бы лисой, если бы не попытался.  
— Отец вновь пытался учить меня фехтовать, — криво усмехнулся он. — На этот раз мне не повезло еще больше.   
— Лжете, — отрезал Монастарио.  
— Лгу, — легко сознался Диего. — На самом деле я упал с лошади и напоролся на собственную шпагу, но чтобы сохранить остатки чести…  
— Лжете, — повторил Монастарио.  
Помолчав, он продолжил:  
— Я давно подозревал. Слишком много совпадений, слишком… Но я не хотел верить. Не думал, что вы способны так лгать. Особенно…  
Особенно — кому? Слова были готовы сорваться с языка Диего. Тому, с кем он спал? Неужели это что-то должно было значить?  
— Особенно мне, — тихо закончил Монастарио.  
И эти слова, словно удар хлыста, вышибли из груди Диего весь воздух. Было что-то в том, как Монастарио произнес их. Разочарование. Горечь. Обманутые ожидания. Словно Монастарио и правда успел поверить, что их связывает нечто большее, чем просто постель. Для него, возможно, с самого начала все это было чем-то совершенно другим. Тем, что обычно люди подразумевают, когда говорят: “Любовь”. Диего ненавидел это слово. Слишком часто зло пыталось им прикрыться, оправдаться, сделать своим щитом. Слишком часто люди лгали, произнося его вслух. Диего предпочитал молчать. И не слышать. Предпочел бы и не чувствовать, если бы мог. Но всегда можно было спрятать свои чувства за другие слова: вожделение, похоть, если хотите. Чувство долга, когда речь шла об отце или Калифорнии. А то, что кроме этого, всегда было можно игнорировать. То совершенно особенное чувство правильности, которое возникало, когда Монастарио, нет, Энрике, был рядом. Или пустота — если они не виделись несколько дней. То, насколько важным было знать, что Энрике хорошо с ним. В нем. Доставлять удовольствие и знать, что желанен. Не было слова, которым Диего мог бы назвать все это. А значит, не было и чувств.  
Знать, что Монастарио в нем разочарован, почему-то было больно. Диего привык видеть разочарование в глазах отца, но это было другое. Отца не устраивала его маска, то, чем притворялся Диего, узнай он правду — и его отношение стало бы совсем иным. Мысль об этом всегда утешала Диего. Но с Монастарио все было не так. Он разочаровался не в маске, а в самом Диего. В настоящем Диего. Выходит, маска была лучше?..  
— Я всего лишь хотел вернуть вам это, — Монастарио протянул ему серебряные часы с ключом на цепочке.   
Диего смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. “Это был подарок”. “Я не хочу”. “Не надо, Энрике”. Он не мог вымолвить ни слова, казалось — стоит открыть рот, и он закричит. Все, о чем он мог думать — что он больше никогда в жизни не сможет прикоснуться к губам Монастарио, не почувствует его в себе, не услышит его хриплые стоны.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Монастарио насильно вложил часы в его руку.  
— И накиньте что-нибудь, — посоветовал он, — иначе не только я догадаюсь, что вы и есть Зорро.  
Прикоснувшись пальцами к полям шляпы, Монастарио коротко кивнул, развернулся на каблуках и ушел прочь быстрым шагом.  
Диего — остался. Проклятые часы жгли его ладонь так, словно он был вампиром. Те, как известно, на дух не выносят серебро.  
Совет Монастарио, надо признать, был весьма дельным. К счастью, Диего захватил с собой плащ — день выдался пасмурным, тучи угрожающе бродили над Лос-Анджелесом. На полпути к гасиенде начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, перешедший в настоящий ливень, так что Диего промок насквозь. Само по себе ничего страшного, но в сочетании с открывшейся раной… Неудивительно, что ночью у него началась лихорадка и утром он не смог встать с постели. А может, сыграло свою роль то, что притворяться ему больше не было нужды.  
Жар путал мысли, реальность плыла, затейливо переплетаясь с видениями: Диего то казалось, что он все еще возвращается на корабле из Испании и история с Зорро — не более чем сон, то он видел у своей постели Монастарио, пришедшего его арестовать, то отца, мрачно хмурящего брови. Дон Алехандро, должно быть, злился на него — даже в этом сын умудрился его подвести. Простыть, попав под дождь, слыхано ли это?  
Впрочем, оказалось, что отец ему не пригрезился. В момент просветления Диего обнаружил, что дон Алехандро действительно стоит у его постели. Но он вовсе не хмурился. Он молился.  
Стоя на коленях, опираясь локтями на край кровати Диего, дон Алехандро просил Господа забрать лучше его никчемную жизнь, чем жизнь Диего.   
— Он мой единственный сын, все, что у меня осталось, — исступленно шептал он, — если он умрет, мне незачем будет жить.  
Диего испытывал непреодолимое желание заткнуть уши — видит Бог, он не хотел подслушивать, он не хотел слышать этих слов, вспарывающих душу, словно острый нож. Он не хотел этого знать.  
Диего с трудом разлепил сухие губы.  
— Отец? — позвал он, чтобы хоть как-то прекратить это.  
Дон Алехандро прервал молитву.  
— Диего, сынок… — он тяжело поднялся с колен. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Может, воды?  
Диего едва хватило сил кивнуть.  
Отец поднес к его губам чашку с водой, помог напиться.  
— Поправляйся, сынок, — сказал он, пытаясь улыбнуться. Губы его не слушались. — Мне так не хватает твоей музыки.  
У Диего не было сил даже рассмеяться на эту беспомощную ложь.

Позже, когда лихорадка отступила, но слабость продолжала удерживать Диего в постели, у него было достаточно времени подумать. Он гнал от себя эти мысли, но они приходили снова и снова.  
Возможно, отец вовсе не лгал.   
Те слова, с которыми он обращался к Богу, были искренними. Да, они были произнесены в минуты страха, в минуты горя — но уже то, что отец боялся за него так сильно, говорило о многом. Диего думал, что отец презирает его. Что он предпочел бы вовсе не иметь сына. Слишком сложно было поверить, что Диего — такой, какой он есть, со своими стихами и музыкой — в самом деле был дорог отцу. Но потому ли, что дон Алехандро никак этого не показывал, или же сам Диего не позволял себе видеть настоящее положение дел?  
Была и еще одна мысль, которая не давала Диего покоя. Монастарио так и не пришел за ним, это в самом деле осталось лишь видением, порожденным страхом. И, если верить Бернардо, который исправно ездил в город, пока Диего болел, Монастарио ничем не выдал того, что он проник в тайну Зорро.   
Если подумать, во время того разговора они стояли перед дверями таверны, на главной площади Лос-Анджелеса, напротив гарнизона, полного солдат. Стоило Монастарио сказать хоть слово — и Диего мигом оказался бы за решеткой. Но он не сделал этого. Он вел себя так, словно ничего не изменилось. Словно его знание не давало ему никакой власти, словно их игра не окончилась провалом Диего. Сложно было представить, что Монастарио будет столь великодушен к своему заклятому врагу. Что личность того, кто окажется под черной маской, будет иметь для него значение. И все же со всей очевидностью выходило, что так оно и есть.  
А значит, Монастарио и в самом деле воспринимал их отношения всерьез. И Диего действительно был ему дорог.  
Диего ошибся во всем — в отце, в Монастарио, даже в самом себе.   
Он думал, что связь с Монастарио ничего не значит, не позволяя себе заметить, насколько глубоко она пустила корни в его сердце. Диего лгал себе все это время. Он давно перестал притворяться, давно перестал играть роль поэта и бездельника, он позволил себе быть настоящим рядом с Энрике. И теперь Энрике был ему нужен как воздух. Диего сам оттолкнул его, смертельно оскорбил, бросив без каких-либо объяснений. Да, он оправдывался тем, что Калифорния нуждалась в нем, и он выбрал долг, а не личное счастье. Но что, если ему не нужно было выбирать?

Никто не мог бы сказать, что решение Диего было поспешным. Он провел в раздумьях несколько дней, прежде чем окреп настолько, что решился совершить поездку в пуэбло. Не днем, нет. Ночью, надев маску и плащ. Зорро предстояло навестить гарнизон, и он очень надеялся, что в этот раз ему не придется сражаться. Он шел поговорить. И его целью была не тюрьма.  
Несмотря на поздний час, спальня Монастарио была пуста. Ревность на мгновение обожгла сердце Диего — что, если ему уже нашлась замена, что, если Монастарио вернется под утро, неся на себе чужой запах? В любом случае стоило его дождаться.  
Окно было открыто, и Диего без труда пробрался в комнату. Подумал несколько мгновений и спрятался в углу, за шкафом, так, чтобы Монастарио не сразу увидел его. Как оказалось — сделал он это весьма вовремя. Спустя всего лишь пару минут послышались шаги, дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Монастарио. Он выглядел усталым. Поставив свечу на каминную полку, Монастарио начал расстегивать мундир. Дольше скрывать свое присутствие было бы невежливо.  
— Добрый вечер, капитан, — Диего вышел из тени и поклонился.  
Монастарио вздрогнул.  
— Де ла Вега, — после недолгой паузы отозвался он, застегивая те пуговицы, которые успел расстегнуть. — Что вам нужно?  
— Я пришел извиниться.  
Диего снял шляпу и перчатки, отбросил их в сторону и начал развязывать концы маски. Он собирался говорить от своего имени.  
— Прости меня, — маска была снята, не только черная, из ткани, нет, — все его маски были отброшены. — Я был не прав.  
Диего никогда прежде не приходилось произносить подобных слов, и ему было непросто. Не было смысла перечислять свои грехи — Монастарио и так прекрасно знал, о чем речь.  
— Я вел себя как идиот, — закончил Диего.  
Монастарио хмыкнул.  
— Извинения приняты, де ла Вега. Что-то еще?  
Что ж, его холодность была вполне понятна. Недостаточно сказать “прости меня”, чтобы все исправить. Чтобы вернуть утраченное доверие. Его нужно выстроить заново, день за днем доказывая, что все изменилось. Диего надеялся, что у него будет такая возможность.  
— Возьми, — Диего протянул Монастарио часы. Те самые, которые когда-то случайно выронил в этой же комнате. Отчаянно хотелось солгать, сказать что-то, что обесценило бы этот жест — что у него самого давно другие, что эти все равно уже видели у Монастарио и Диего не сможет их использовать… Но если он скажет такое — Энрике выставит его вон. И будет прав. Поэтому Диего сжал зубы и сказал правду: — Хочу, чтобы они были у тебя.  
— Почему? — Монастарио не торопился принимать подарок обратно. Его настороженность ранила, но Диего понимал, что заслужил это.  
— Это было мое воспоминание о Мадриде, — говорить было тяжело. — Я думал, что все хорошее осталось там. Я ошибался. Теперь я хочу, чтобы, глядя на них, ты каждый раз вспоминал… — горло перехватило, Диего на секунду замолчал, а потом продолжил, куда тише, — что ты — лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни.  
Монастарио не ответил, но он взял часы — и это было главное.  
— И еще. — Диего сглотнул, собрался с духом и произнес, словно ныряя с разбегу в холодную воду: — Я прошу тебя дать мне второй шанс.  
Монастарио молчал, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо.  
— Ты нужен мне, Энрике, — голос дрогнул, но Диего все же смог произнести это вслух.  
— Диего… — выдохнул Энрике, привлекая его к себе, и поцеловал с такой страстью, что не могло остаться никаких сомнений: это было “Да”.  
И больше они не говорили. Только целовали друг друга, выпутывались из мешающей одежды, чтобы добраться до обнаженной кожи, что почувствовать друг друга всем телом. Наконец-то сбылась мечта Диего — он лег в постель Энрике вместе с ним. Это было непривычно, странно и почему-то очень правильно. Диего не мог остановиться — руками, губами, языком он прикасался к такому знакомому до последней черточки телу, не в силах поверить, что вновь может это сделать.   
— Скажи мне, что ты взял масло, — тяжело дыша, произнес Энрике, и от этих слов неистовый, какой-то животный восторг наполнил сердце Диего.   
— Я не мог не надеяться, — признался он.  
Отдаваясь Энрике в его же постели, Диего впервые почувствовал, что он и в самом деле весь, целиком и полностью, принадлежит ему. Это было совершенно особенное чувство — настолько сильное, настолько всеобъемлющее, что противиться ему не было никакой возможности. И еще сильнее было осознание того, что точно так же Энрике принадлежит ему самому.  
— Энрике, — шептал Диего, подаваясь бедрами ему навстречу, принимая его в себя, — Энрике…  
Он кончил одновременно с Энрике, с его именем на губах.

Устроив голову на его плече, Диего задумчиво водил пальцами по груди Энрике. Послеоргазменная нега постепенно отступала, и в голову вновь лезли непрошенные мысли.  
— Я думал, стоит тебе узнать, и я окажусь за решеткой, — сказал он, сам не зная зачем. — До сих пор не понимаю, почему этого не произошло.  
Энрике тяжело вздохнул.  
— Мне бы все равно никто не поверил, — сказал он, полушутливо. — Во всей Калифорнии ты — последний человек, которого можно заподозрить.  
Диего показалось, что он убеждает самого себя.  
— Но ты же сразу догадался?  
Монастарио поморщился.  
— Я же сказал — я давно подозревал. Для поэта, знаешь ли, ты слишком мало интересуешься стихами и имеешь слишком развитую мускулатуру.  
Диего рассмеялся.  
— Выходит, меня предало мое собственное тело!   
Энрике не ответил, думая о чем-то своем.  
— Ты больше не станешь меня ловить? — Диего не мог не задать этот вопрос.  
— Нет, — откликнулся Энрике, все еще погруженный в раздумья. — По крайней мере, специально. Но не жди поблажек, если решишь вмешаться в мои дела.  
Надо признать, что это очень походило на перемирие. А от него, Диего был уверен, до сотрудничества оставался всего один шаг. Но отрешенный вид Энрике сильно его беспокоил. Он уже собирался спросить, в чем дело, когда Энрике заговорил сам.  
— Не могу перестать думать о том, что я, получается, никогда не знал настоящего Диего.  
Слышать это было больно. Тем более что Диего понятия не имел, что ответить. Он действительно притворялся, пусть и не всегда, он играл роль, он скрывал то, что было для него важным. Энрике действительно доставалась лишь часть правды.  
— Не совсем, — медленно произнес Диего, пытаясь как можно лучше сформулировать свою мысль, — Скорее, ты знал о нем не все.  
— Теперь я понимаю, — невпопад ответил Энрике, — почему твоя нянька называла тебя маленьким дьяволом.   
И они оба расхохотались.  
Разговор был исчерпан, ночная тишина убаюкивала, и постепенно дыхание Энрике стало ровным, он закрыл глаза и, казалось, уснул.  
К Диего же сон не шел. И вовсе не потому, что на рассвете ему предстояло возвращаться домой и не стоило слишком расслабляться. Просто выспаться еще будет время, сейчас же ему больше хотелось смотреть, как подрагивают ресницы Энрике, как мерно вздымается его грудь, слушать, как ровно бьется его сердце.   
Дрожащий огонек свечи заставлял предметы отбрасывать причудливые тени, в его свете комната казалась совсем другой. И ей тоже было что рассказать об Энрике. На каминной полке, совсем рядом с кроватью, кроме свечи стоял пустой бокал, лежали какие-то бумаги, а сверху на них — спелый апельсин и горка апельсиновой кожуры. Под подсвечником Диего заметил весьма потрепанный жизнью лист бумаги. Приглядевшись, он с удивлением узнал страницу из книги — ту самую, с которой вечность назад Энрике читал ему стихи.   
— А любви не знавший — пробормотал он, — в первый раз полюбит.  
— Что? — переспросил Энрике. Оказывается, он еще не спал.   
— Просто стихи. Помнишь, ты читал мне тогда. Лопе де Вега.  
Энрике сонно усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
— Наконец-то ты ведешь себя как и положено поэту.  
Но несмотря на шутливый тон, в глазах его было столько нежности, что Диего не сомневался: Энрике прекрасно расслышал и все понял правильно.


End file.
